Opposite
by silvergirl1000
Summary: Take in a boy who looks just like Luffy and nothing good can come from it. Especially when that boy gets on Zoro's nerves, annoys/flirts with Sanji and falls for Luffy. Yaoi, LoonyxLuffy, narcissism
1. Reverse

**Disclaimer:** Haha, yeah right! No own. Ever! Only Loony and Kirsi! X333 So no steal!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy), M for an obvious reason, narcissism. Yeah, you heard me!

**Opposite**

**Chapter 1 - Reverse**

"We don't have any money left!" Nami screeched at the top of her lungs, as it sounded through-out the whole ship, making everyone cringe and feel bad for their captain. It wasn't something to pay attention to, really. Because Nami always scolded Luffy like that after he'd buy a lot of food with Nami's money and then eat it after a few seconds, with no remorse what-so-ever.

"But Naaaami!" The Captain whined, "I was huuungry~! And I said I was sorry." The last bit was added with Luffy picking his nose, which only fueled Nami's anger.

"That's not enough that you're sorry!" Nami shouted, "I want you to get back the same amount of money we just lost. Now!" Glaring at his Captain for a while, fuming, the other whined but finally got off his bum to leave the ship and go find gold with a growling stomach.

"That was harsh, Nami." Usopp said, while tinkering with his weapons, feeling only slightly bad for his captain.

"It's the she-devil." Chopper whispered to Usopp hastily, who snickered.

"Shall I make you two go find gold with him?" Nami asked mock-sweetly, eyes glinting deviously at her nakama, who immediately shook their heads and continued tinkering with their own devices in silence.

Luffy whined as he made his way around the island, feeling his stomach grumble in protest, almost like saying that food is more important right now. Luffy couldn't agree more, but Nami... Yeah, better find some gold now. After all, a happy Nami means a happy crew. And no one would want Nami to be in a bad mood.

"Gold, come out~" Luffy whined slowly, as his stomach began to growl again. Walking around a bit more, waving a stick around and singing with a grumbling stomach, he almost failed to notice something hidden in the bushes. A white, full bag. Hoping partly it was food and 1/6 of him wished it was gold, he made his way to the bag. It looked ragged and worn down, muddy in some places and it seemed to be very full. Eyes glinting, he opened the bag in anticipation, his stomach purring, thinking that maybe it was food. Luck was not on his side though. The bag was full of gold and the likes.

Luffy almost scowled, "No food, ah I'm so hungry~!" He draped the bag over his shoulder and was about to walk away, when he felt something collide with him. The force made him drop the bag and almost made him trip, but he managed to stay up and look at the person who had collided with him, before he was attacked quickly.

"Leave my gold alone!" A blond girl screeched and ran at Luffy with knives ready.

"W-w-w-wait!" Luffy said, but the girl ignored that and continued with the same speed, the knives looking deadly at that speed. "I need the gold!" Luffy said, dodging hit after hit, and just barely managed to avoid falling over a tree stump. The girl was not so lucky though, as she tripped over the tree stump and hit her head on it too, falling on the ground. A few minutes went by and she didn't move.

"...What a weird girl." Luffy said to no one in particular and reached for the bag once again. Draping it over his shoulder, he began humming, while he made his way back to Going Merry. That money wasn't really the same amount as he'd spent; the bag felt a lot heavier than the one he'd had before, but it will have to do. Nami would probably be happy though, so that means he'd get food again. At the moment, he just wanted something to eat, badly!

* * *

Kirsi woke up with a groan, feeling her head throb and body sleepily start to adapt to her surroundings. Like that she was on the ground, fact. That she was holding knives, fact. That the gold bag from her last heist was gone, fact.

Sitting up quickly, the girl screamed out in panic, "My gold, my precious gold~!" Through the tears trailing down her face, she tried to remember the boy she had encountered. A boy... with black hair. That was more than she needed to know.

Feeling slightly lucky, she looked around her surroundings, searching desperately for something. Her insides went slightly colder each moment she spent there, not finding what she was looking for.

And there, that! She found it; a piece of black hair on her clothes.

Feeling extremely giddy, she put it on the ground, bringing her hands close to it, so the wind wouldn't take it away. This was her last chance to get her _hard-earned_ money back. With that in mind, she said the next words out loud, "_Gyaku Gyaku no Han!_"

The first few seconds were nothing but pure black light and Kirsi shivered slightly; ...so it was going to be one of those people. Oh how she hated it when that black light came to life. But it was her only chance.

The only good thing about those black lights were that Kirsi didn't know how to control her powers yet and so they would become slightly... incorrect.

The black light subsided and formed a mass that was slowly taking in colors and shape, until it looked like the exact replica of the boy before, minus the clothes that were slightly... different. The clothes looked that of a gentleman; a suit and a top hat, all completely white in color. His hair was as messy as that other boy's and he had the same scar under his left eye, that was covered by a monocle; but his posture and over-all aura seemed so completely different that it was almost like day and night.

Kirsi hated those kinds of Opposites. They acted all smart and nerdy and sometimes cowardly. But it will have to do.

The boy before her opened his eyes, landing instantly on Kirsi, who was still kneeling on the ground. The boy took off his hat and bowed respectfully, eyes glinting with something dark.

"Kirsi-chan." The Opposite said politely and helped the girl up to her feet, who stuttered and went bright red at that. The Opposite although, didn't notice any of that and said instead, "Ah, pardon my rudeness, I fear I still have some personality traits left from my Original. My name is..." And that was where he stopped, eyes showing only slightly his confusion.

"What's your Original's name?" Kirsi asked hurriedly; there was no time to lose.

"Ahh, I believe it's... Monkey D. Luffy."

Kirsi nodded absently and said quickly, "Without anything better for the moment, I'll call you Loony. Now let's get going. I'll explain everything on the way there... Umm... actually, could you lead the way?"

* * *

_The Gyaku Gyaku ability allows the fruit eater to create an Opposite of a certain person's personality. Said fruit eater has to posess something with a person's DNA on it (hair, skin, blood etc.). The Opposite will look exactly like the Original and also posess the Devil's Fruit ability if the Original has eaten a Devil's fruit before, but will not be able to use it to full extent (meaning; is bad at using it). Opposites are better at the things the Originals are not (like hand-to-hand combat, if the Original lacks that ability) and vice versa. Depending on how much the user has mastered that ability, he/she can create perfect Opposites. Perfect Opposites are (as you can guess) the Original's perfect Opposites. The not-so-perfect Opposites have some of the personality traits that the Originals have, but the main thought process changes. Opposites will remember everything about their Originals._

_The Opposites disappear after a certain time though, when they can't be near their Originals. When they disappear, then their memories and feelings from being alive go to the Original, as a payment. Also, they will __never__ become _real people_, __unless__ the Creator has mastered that ability and makes them real people._

* * *

"Now, do you understand everything?" Kirsi asked, as though she was talking to a five-year old, coming to a stop at the end of the forest, where they could both see a big ship anchored. Loony took no offence how-ever. Eyes looking slightly like he was day-dreaming, he nodded shortly and turned his eyes to Kirsi, "You want me to distract them, until you have gotten back your gold. In that case, I suggest you hide yourself very close to the ship. Once the plan starts, there is only limited time. I can not guarantee it that they wont spot you, but I can give you approximately 10 minutes, which should be enough for you to take your precious jewels and make your leave."

Kirsi frowned slightly at the other boy; his choice of words and the way he acts... It's as though he's not afraid what might happen and as though he already knows _exactly_ what's gonna happen.

"Right, don't fail this. After this you can do whatever you want. You're not needed by me after this." She started to walk in the direction of Merry Go, the joyful screams and singing ringing through the silence of the night.

Loony sighed, stretched up on to a tree branch and settled in a comfortable position, before taking out a sniper's rifle. Loading it, he took his time with aiming it at the Going Merry's window, where he could see Luffy and his crew eating and celebrating. They all looked so happy together...

Absently, Loony noted that Nami was not angry at Luffy.

He waited a bit more, until Kirsi had taken her place near the ship, before he whispered slightly to the wind, "I apologize, Luffy..." He knew it wouldn't hurt him, but he apologized anyway. And he shot.

* * *

"Luffy! Stop stealing everyone else's food!" Sanji yelled at Luffy, but wasn't really angry at his Captain. They were all having too much fun. The celebrating had started immediately after Luffy had brought home a bag of gold. A really big bag of gold. Nami had been ecstatic and of course Chopper and Usopp said that they should have a banquet. Everyone agreed, especially Luffy.

Luffy laughed and pulled his hat off the ground where it had fallen, when he had once again run around the room, eating Usopp's food, while said boy was chasing him. He put it on his head with a grin, that disappeared after a split second.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Luffy.

Something small had driven into the back of Luffy's head, straight through his hat; a bullet perhaps. And as such, his forehead stretched forward through the hat, until it finally flew back out of the window.

Everyone were silent for a moment, before a bomb went off in the kitchen.

"AGH, WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!"

"WHO DID THIS?"

"M-Maybe it was a stray bullet?" Usopp asked.

"A stray bullet on an island no one lives on?" Sanji deadpanned.

Luffy ran outside with a raging yell, not really listening to anyone anymore, "COME OUT, WHO DID THIS! I'LL BEAT YOU UP!"

Loony smiled as he saw Luffy come outside, followed by all of his other nakama. And also Robin, their newest member. They didn't look pleased though. Chopper and Usopp looked horrified; Sanji, Zoro, Robin and Luffy looked ready to fight; Nami looked like she didn't know which side to be on.

Loony jumped out from his hiding spot and stared at everyone with a calculating look. At least 4 of them wont do anything rash, but the other three... He kept pondering for a while, seeing Kirsi go in and retrieve the bag.

"Were you the one who shot my hat?" Luffy asked, voice angry and demanding. Loony rather liked that sound, but more than not, he wished to hear the other's laugh. He was sure it would make himself smile too.

He put on a fake smile and dropped the gun, "I am terribly sorry, sir. I am afraid I missed, when I was practicing my shooting." From the corner of his eye he saw Kirsi heave the heavy bag on her shoulder and mouth to Loony, 'Keep them busy.'

Loony smirked, as his eyes found Luffy's again, "I was actually aiming for your nakama." He knew he hit a spot there as everyone in Luffy's crew suddenly got tense and then angry. Luffy practically exploded. Oh how he loved to see his Original act like that...

"Everyone, " Luffy said finally, "I'll take him on myself, don't interfere." And he jumped down from his ship and landed in front of Loony, who smirked at his Original. Loony was quite happy that his monocle and top hat didn't let anyone see his true features, even though he would have _loved_ to see Luffy's expression when he'd see Loony's face.

"Ahh, I forgot my manners." Loony began, bowing slightly, "My name is-"

"I don't care who you are!"

Loony smiled slightly and stood back up straight, feeling slightly exhilarated. He knew that; he knew Luffy would act like this. It thrilled him to the bone.

"Then, might I ask, what are we waiting for?" Loony asked with a smirk, his white top hat hiding his eyes. He didn't let Luffy ponder on that sentance any longer though and began to run towards his Original, as he heard Nami's scream. Kirsi had been noticed.

Loony hit Luffy square in the jaw, satisfied at the feeling of rubber skin. A normal person's jaw would've been dislodged by this. Luffy was hit back a few feet, before he ragained his senses and stretched to hit Loony in the stomach, which the other dodged easily. The Opposite ran away from Luffy, watching every move Luffy did with a calculating look.

This was bad; he wasn't good at hand-to-hand combats, whereas Luffy excelled in it. Luffy excelled in long-range combat too, but Loony wasn't good at that either. That rifle was pretty much useless too. He was a bit better at hand-to-hand combat though, so there was really no pressure. For now, he could only dodge the attacks and wait for the other to cool down. ...Which wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Luck was not on Loony's side, as the Opposite quickly dodged another attack. It would seem that he'd be forced to put almost everything into play.

"Stop playing around!" Luffy shouted, "Fight seriously!"

Loony's eyes drooped ever so slightly as a dangerous smirk splayed on his face, "As you wish..., Master." He all but purred out the last word. It seemed as though Luffy hadn't heard him though and was running towards him with full speed again.

_Crap_, Loony thought, seeing Luffy running at him in that speed, _Stretch!_ Even though he thought that word, his body froze and he couldn't do that. He wasn't used to using his stretching limbs so much.

This time he barely dodged the hit. But that was followed by another hit. He was hit in the side of his face and he tripped down on the sand, his top hat falling off.

Luffy stopped for a moment, staring at the other boy. That hair seemed kind of familiar...

"Ahh, now you got my hat dirty," Loony said, not the least bit angered or sad, as he took his hat off of the ground. He didn't care for his hat like Luffy did. "It will take forever to wash it out..." He placed it on top of his head again and smiled at his Original, who stared at him dumbfounded.

"Luffy!"

Luffy shook out of his trance and stared in the direction of Going Merry, eyes landing on Robin. "Could you please hit that monocle out of his face?" She asked that with a smile.

Loony cursed and jumped back a few feet; Robin had a theory and probably the right one too. He froze though, when Luffy's hand almost grazed his monocle. Quickly looking up, Loony saw a tree branch just a bit out of his reach. He jumped and stretched at the same time, minimizing the chances of anyone seeing him stretch, and landed on the tree. Slightly unbalanced, he made his way to jumping to the next tree when he saw Luffy below him.

He truly wasn't good at this...

His monocle was blown off by Luffy while he was still jumping, so to say that he was surprised was an understatement. He made the mistake of looking back at Luffy, who froze completely.

"You... y-you... M-me..." It seemed as though he had trouble forming coherent sentences.

Loony went on autopilot and smirked, eyes wide, "You still didn't let me introduce myself..." He looked to where his monocle lay on the ground, thankfully unharmed. And then looked back at Luffy's face, which was frozen in shock.

He jumped down from the tree, slowly making his way to Luffy; picking up his monocle as he went. "You're Monkey D. Luffy, right?" He didn't need to ask that question; he just wanted to see the other's reaction. Luffy's reaction was a question after question, "W- How can you...? I mean me... I mean, who are you?"

Loony smirked slowly, "The name is Loony. As for why I slightly..." Loony stopped for a moment and then tried again, "As for why I resemble you so _much_... Well, that's something you have to find out yourself."

* * *

_Reverse _- To change to the exact opposite, to move backwards etc.

**Han**

edition,

fiefdom, group (suf), party, section (mil)

mediocrity

anti-, opposite, antithesis, antagonism

_half_

seal, stamp, monogram signature, judgment

**Gyaku**

Reverse, opposite

A/N: This is a fic thought out by me, but Chopper (my best friend~! You know who you are~!) helped a lot! X3 Anyway, The beginning sucks... bad! So if I could get a Beta, I'd be uber happy :3 Anyway, this story came to me when I was looking around for some Luffy pictures. I came across a picture where Luffy was sitting on a couch, looking like a real pirate should (with an eyepatch and scars and freaking sexy~). I thought, 'Wow, that's comepletely Luffy's opposite!' And truth be told, I have a thing for dark/evil/sexy counterparts XDD

NO MORE OCs WILL BE PARTICIPATING IN THIS FIC! DX Seriously, I don't like OCs that much and tried to keep the number to a minimal. Loony is my creation, so no stealing 8D You can ask politely if you want to rape him though XDD

This might get a companion fic, that will be starring Trafalgar Law and his Opposite! 8D Both of those will be yaoi... maybe hard even. But I'm not so sure about Traffy's fic yet, so you just have to plead and help me with it! :D

R&R freaking hard, you bastards! 8D


	2. Translucent

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy), M for an obvious reason, narcissism, slight mind-torture in later chapters

**Chapter 2 - Translucent**

Everyone stared at the two boys fighting. Almost everyone were wondering the same question; _Why had that boy come here anyway?_ Even though that boy had said he wanted to kill one of their nakama, he wasn't making any moves to actually even _try_ fighting Luffy properly, so he could kill someone from their crew. In fact, he was just playing around; jumping and dodging, managing to make their captain even angrier.

Nami had left the ship after she had discovered a girl stealing their gold, telling Sanji to help her get back the money, to which Sanji could not say 'no'. So now they were gone, leaving their nakama to stare at the outcome of this fight.

"Na, Robin," Chopper said after a while, watching how Loony dodged another attack made by Luffy, "Does that guy want to kill us?"

Robin smiled a bit, "I don't think so. I believe he just wanted to fight with Captain-san. If he wanted to kill us, he would have already." She stared as Luffy kicked off the other boy's top hat and it landed on the sand. Robin stared for a moment at the other boy, eyeing Luffy at the same time. Their hair looked the same... Eyes narrowing, she yelled to Luffy, "Luffy!" Could it be that...?

She managed a smile just in time when both Luffy and Loony stared at her, waiting. "Could you please hit that monocle out of his face?" She asked calmly, staring at Loony, whose eyes widened considerably and he cursed, before frantically leaping backwards, out of Luffy's reach.

"I think, " Usopp began, still shaking, "He still wants to kill us. Why would he say that if he wouldn't?"

"Because he wanted a fight with Luffy?" Chopper asked and almost squealed in delight when he saw a really awesome move made by Luffy.

"Baka! He could've gotten one without trying to piss off Luffy the way he did!" Usopp said, annoyed. "I believe, he's a psycho who wants to kill everyone he meets!"

"How cliche, for a guy like you, Usopp." Zoro said silently, still watching the fight, to which Usopp hit the back of Zoro's head, screaming, _"Idiot!"_

Robin smiled slightly and said, "Sniper-san, could you please stare at that guy's face for a while?-

_("I don't want to look at that guy's face!")_

-After all, you're the only one with a magnificent eyesight, since you're the sniper."

"Yooosh! Wait a second, I'm gonna zoom in!" It looked as though Usopp forgot about his other (frightened) sentence, as he, using the help of his goggles, zoomed in on the enemy's face. "I can't really see much because of that top hat and the monocle, but-" Usopp stopped abruptly, blinking and mouth slightly agape.

"Usopp? What's wrong?" Chopper asked, slightly scared.

"T-The other guy... he seems kind of weird... I can't explain it, but..." Usopp sighed, taking his goggles off and wiping them clean, before putting them back on. He zoomed in again and frowned, "When I look at him he kind of reminds me... of someone... I can't place it, but I believe I've seen him before... Someone I should remember..." He muttered and his frown deepened, as did Robin's, who was still watching the fight.

Luffy hit his enemy's monocle off, just as the other went about jumping to the next tree, thus catching him off guard. The enemy looked back at Luffy, shock written on his face and unwillingly showed his face.

"EEEEGH!" Usopp half-screamed, stumbling and falling on the ship's floor with a thud.

"Usopp, what's wrong?" Chopper almost screamed at the poor sniper, who could only stare at their enemy, mouth open and hand pointing in his general direction. "H-h-he-he... T-that's..." No coherent words came out of his mouth. He looked like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing slowly. After a while he composed himself a bit and swallowed slightly, "H-he...He... He's Luffy!"

"What?" Zoro asked in shock.

"EEEH! IS THAT TRUE?"

Usopp stood up quickly, adjusting his goggles, "There's no mistaking it... That's Luffy's face there!"

"M-Maybe... Maybe Luffy has an evil twin brother?" Chopper asked, eyes wide and not really believing his own words either.

* * *

"I... Y-you... I... me..."

Loony stared at his Original with a slight frown on his face. "Yes, I am you. Well, at least your body is~!" He gave a suggestive wink after that, but Luffy either didn't see it or thought nothing of it. Either way, Luffy finally got himself together to ask his questions, "Wh... How can you be me? Who are you?"

Loony closed his eyes and sighed, stretching his tired body slightly from the fight. Luffy sure could be curious...

"Curiosity killed the cat, Luffy. However... The cat would not have died if he would have taken care of his other 8 lives properly." He smirked slowly, "So? Are you going to invite me to your ship yet? If you want answers, then I want to eat. I have not eaten anything since I was created and I am absolutely famished~!" As he said that, both of the look-alikes' stomachs growled slightly.

Luffy grinned, "If you're not going to hurt my nakama, then you're welcomed onboard!"

Loony smiled back, eyes slightly wide, heart thuddering when Luffy smiled at him, "I did not mean to hurt them from the very start. It was just something my creator ordered me to do." Loony then smiled a lopsided grin and said, "Now, could you lead the way to your lovely ship, Luffy?"

* * *

When first Luffy had walked back to the ship with Loony at his side (wearing his top hat and the monocle), then everyone had thought Luffy had won by default. That their enemy had given up. It wasn't exactly true, but it wasn't exactly wrong either.

So to see two completely similar beings on their ship was a shock.

"Ah, you have a lovely ship." Loony said. He didn't need to say it, because he knew this ship through and through, but he needed to make everyone trust him and complimenting them was the first step to trusting each other.

"It is lovely, isn't it?" Robin asked with a smile and offered to take Loony's hat. Loony politely gave her his hat, "Thank you miss Nico Robin." Everyone stiffened.

"H-How do you know Robin?" Usopp asked slowly, afraid that any sudden movements and loud voices would make Loony explode. The other only smiled slightly, ignoring the question completely and said, "Ahh, I have a story for you guys-"

"A story?" Chopper asked, eyes glinting, "Does it have a happy ending?"

Loony smirked slowly, "It does not have an ending yet. We could make one up though."

"Luffy, is he going to be staying here for dinner?" Chopper asked Luffy, eyes still sparkling when he looked over at Luffy. Luffy only laughed slightly and said, "Of course he is! He said he's hungry." Turning to Loony, he said, "I'll get Sanji to make the best foods ever for you! You wont believe how good they are."

"Oh, I bet I can imagine." Loony grinned remembering the foods Sanji could cook up, "But before I tell you anything, I would want your other two nakama to come. Where are they?"

Robin stared at Loony thoughtfully and answered, "Navigator-san and Cook-san went to retrieve their bag of gold. They should be back soon."

"Someone stole the gold bag?" Luffy asked, already near the fridge, looking for food, "I wonder if Sanji's coming back soo- Ahh, Sanji, Nami!" The captain smiled at his nakama, who were standing by the door. Sanji was holding the gold bag in his arm, looking slightly beaten up. Probably because he doesn't fight women, but they fight him.

"We got our gold back!" Nami answered cheerfully, "There was some missing, but we got over half of it back. The girl got away-" Nami stopped abruptly, noticing one more head at the table than there should be.

"What's going on?"

"Ahh, Nami!" Chopper ran to Nami, dragging her towards Loony, "This guy's staying for dinner and he's gonna tell us a story!"

Usopp hissed, "Don't go near him Chopper, he's evil I tells you! You can see it from his face-... Well okay, maybe not see it from his face. But he tried to kill us and Luffy!"

"Ah, I am terribly sorry for that. Kirsi, that girl who stole the bag of gold, told me to stall you, so she could get her gold."

Sanji lighted a cigarette and sat down at the table. He hissed slightly, when Chopper started treating his wounds. He asked questions, to keep his mind occupied, "Why were you taking orders anyway?"

Loony grinned an evil grin. The grin looked out of place on Luffy's face though, so almost everyone cringed. Loony, realizing his mistake, softened his grin to a smile and said, "She is my creator. She made me, so I had to grant her at least one wish for giving me a half a life."

"Half a life?" Robin asked, now interested.

"Yesss..." It came out as a hiss, but Loony quickly covered it up by saying, "All of the Opposites, even the perfect ones, have half a life, unless the creator makes them whole by using their powers." Loony didn't really feel bothered by it that he only had half of a life. After all, he wasn't planning on leaving Luffy's side anytime soon.

"Opposites? What're those?" Nami asked as she too took a seat at the table. Though, now almost everyone were at the table (Zoro was in the far corner, listening from there. Usopp was shivering behind the fridge.), no one sat next to Loony, avoiding him. Only Luffy, who came back from the fridge, hands full of meat and food, sat down next to Loony and started eating. Loony took some food for himself too from the pile Luffy had brought and answered, "Opposites are someone's personality's opposites. I was created from Luffy's DNA and thus am his opposite... though, not quite perfect." He stopped his speech to gobble down food at the same speed as Luffy and after everyone were throughly shocked, he continued, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "That girl, Kirsi, made me. I am an Opposite and my name is Loony. Nice to meet you." He smiled a cute and polite smile that he knew Luffy had never done before. If he'd just use a bit of his brains and face, then he could get almost anyone to fall for him.

And almost as if on cue, everyone blushed at the same time, even some of the males on the ship. _("Ahh, kawaiii~!" Chopper, Nami and Usopp said at the same time) _The only ones not really affected was Sanji, Zoro, Robin and Luffy himself, who just grinned and said, "Nice to meet you too!" And he proceeded with introducing his crew, each member blushing slightly when they were addressed and when Loony smiled at them.

When Luffy stopped, then Loony's eyes drooped slightly again and he said, "I believe I forgot to tell you guys the story..."

"YES PLEASE!" Chopper and Usopp yelled brightly.

"Very well..." Loony drawled out slowly, "The story starts, when the main character, named Lester, finds a precious jewel on the ground." He gave a small smile; he hoped the story would make Luffy understand some things... But he also knew his hope was misplaced. "Lester was a very bright boy and very handsome; reason why he was followed by the village girls and boys all the time. He did not dislike his followers though; he liked being with them. And he never argued with them.

So, when one day, he finds a precious jewel on the ground, he thinks he should give it to one of his _friends_. But the jewel says, '_Dear Lester, do not give me away. I was found by you and I belong to you.'_ Lester did not give the jewel away and kept it a secret from everyone else. Soon, Lester fell in love with the jewel. The jewel would say soft words of love each time he went to sleep; and soon enough, he wasn't able to live without his precious jewel anymore. He hardly spent time with his friends anymore.

But one day, after he had a verbal fight with his friends, he took the jewel in his hand and stared at it with strong affection. The jewel started glowing and turned into a boy; about his age and he looked exactly like Lester. The boy said, _'Thank you for getting me out of that jewel. For that, I will grant you one wish.'_

Lester was still unhappy with his friends, so he said, '_I want you to kill everyone who is not truly my friend.'_ The boy complied and went outside. When he returned, all bloody and bruised, he said with a smile, '_All of the people not your friends, were killed, master. You now have only one true friend left.'_ Lester blinked slowly and asked who it was.

The other boy smiled and clasped his hands with the look-alike, '_Me. I will forever be your friend. I will never hurt you and will always protect you. We wont have fights like you did with your followers, because I am you. I know what you think and would not dare to say anything to make you upset.'_ Lester, however, became upset, because he had not actually meant his wish.

'_Do not cry, Lester. You have me. I will never hurt you nor kill you. I'd be your friend forever.'_ And Lester gave a sad smile saying, '_I can never find new friends when you're around.'_

'_You do not need to have anyone, if you have me. I know you loved me when I was in the jewel, why stop now just because I look like you?' _"

Loony gave a small smile and said, "And the end is not done yet."

"GAAAH! AND IT WAS GETTING INTERESTING TOO!" Chopper and Usopp yelled.

Loony stared at Luffy, who was staring back at him. The Opposite smiled at his Original and said, "You did not understand that story, did you? Luffy?" Loony sighed slowly and said, "Anyway, forget I ever said that story." He stopped and ate a bit, before he said with an elegant voice, "Now Original... I want you to know that I can not hurt you. Even though we just fought, I cannot kill you and will not kill you." Luffy's face bordered on curiosity and stupidity at the moment. Loony tried to simplify it slightly by saying, "I will die if I am not near my Original- that means you. I was created with your DNA and will die unless I am near you or unless I become a living person."

"Then... Then you can't leave Luffy's side? Ever again?" Chopper asked, some hope in his voice. "Does that mean you're gonna come with us?"

Loony stared at the whole crew thoughtfully, before he stood up and walked a few steps to stand in front of Luffy. Luffy stared at his other half in curiosity. The Opposite took his Original's hand in his softly and asked in a soft voice, "Monkey D. Luffy of the Strawhat Pirates, my Original... Will you let me stay on this pirate ship and beside you? I have no where else to go and I will die if I am not near you; would you take me in?" He leaned down slowly and placed a kiss on the back of Luffy's hand softly.

Everyone, almost as if on cue, exploded.

"Wh-w-wh-w-w- ...WHAT?" Sanji couldn't form a coherent sentence anymore.

"Eeeeehhh!" Usopp almost fainted.

"He kissed Luffy!" Chopper screamed, "Is that alright?"

Robin smiled slightly, "Now, Doctor-san, don't worry. A kiss on the hand could also mean to hold a promise, to plead desperately or to show strong affection."

Luffy only grinned, to which Loony let go of his hand like he'd been burned. Loony stared at Luffy blankly, while the other laughed slightly, "Of course! How can I say 'no' to myself?"

(_"HEY!" Sanji, Nami and Usopp yelled.)_

Loony clasped his hands together with Luffy's again and said with a warm smile, "Excellent, Original! You will not regret your decision. I will help you guys out any way I can!" He let his hands stay with Luffy's a bit longer than necessary, before he let go and said, "Now, will it be too much of a trouble for you, Sanji- _(Sanji's cheeks flared red when Loony smiled at him)_ -to make me and Captain some food? I am still quite famished."

"N-not at all." Sanji bit his lip and smiled awkwardly, before he got up to make some food for dinner.

Loony sighed happily and sat back in his seat, watching Luffy's antics from the corner of his eye. His Original looked quite... beautiful. But that also meant that he was beautiful, which wasn't actually false.

"Hey, Opposite."

Loony blinked and turned his head around to stare at the person who had adressed him. It was Zoro, still leaning on to the wall on the other side of the room, looking exceptionally calm. Loony said nothing, but politely made his way to the swordsman, who tensed, but only slightly. "You... called?" Loony wasn't sure if that had been a proper call even; honestly, calling someone an Opposite...

"Yes..." Zoro stared at Loony with an impenetrable gaze and Loony stared back just as hard. "You still didn't answer Usopp's question. How did you know Robin, before she introduced herself?" He stared at Loony, tense.

"Ah, I guess I forgot to tell you guys." Loony put on a fake smile again, "I know everything about Luffy." There was an eery silence between the two; the only thing making noise was... the other people in this room, who had not noticed anything yet. Loony gave a half-smirk, "I was made from his DNA; I am him! The only difference is our personalities, but I know everything that happened to him before I was even created. I know how he reacts to different things, because I am him. I know what he dislikes in people, because I am him."

Zoro stared at Loony and said, quietly, "No, you are not him. You're the exact... opposite-

_(Loony cocked his head to the side and asked with a cruel smile, "Are you making fun of me?")_

-You're everything he hates, with only some of his own personality traits. I heard the story, Opposite. He has yet to see everything in you, so he doesn't hate you yet. But he will as time goes by."

Loony felt his blood boil. Luffy, hate him? Never! He'd make Luffy fall in _love_ with him; if only just to show Zoro that he was wrong. "You are mistaken." He said curtly and thinned his lips, before turning around and walking back to the table. He grabbed his top hat and without another word, walked outside. Sanji, who had just gotten the food done, narrowed his eyes a bit and stared at Zoro. Walking to the swordsman, he asked with venom in his voice, "What did you say?"

Zoro didn't move, but said shortly, "The truth."

Sanji glared at him and went outside to look around for Loony. Truth be told, he held some strange kind of affection towards the boy. Maybe it was because he looked like his captain, but maybe not. Luffy was an unresponsible, idiot child, while Loony was a highly sophisticated and intelligent young man. Not a child, not an idiot, not a shitty swordsman, not rude, but everything that Luffy was not. And it would be nice to have someone like that on board once in a while.

"Ah, there you are." Sanji smiled as he saw Loony on Luffy's special seat, laying down, staring at the stars. Loony didn't greet him back, but said something he had not expected though.

"It almost hurts..."

"What? What did the shitty swordsman say to you?" Sanji didn't like getting emotional with men, that stuff was for women. So you can't blame him really, for not understanding. At least, that was what Sanji told himself and it obviously was the truth too.

"It almost hurts when I'm away from my Original." He stared at the sky, smiling and then answered Sanji's question like he was trying to brush it away; with no motivation at all, "Ah, he said that Luffy will hate me." He yawned and before Sanji could say anything he said, "This seat is horrible. How can Luffy sit here, I will never know." He scowled at the 'special seat' and jumped down from it, stretching slightly.

"Now, let us go back inside-"

"LOONY!" Loony almost fell over at the mass of someone colliding into him. Scratch that; two someones.

"Loony! Come quick! The food's done and it's delicious!" Chopper said, eyes glinting and mouth full of... something.

"Yes! Come, come!" Luffy said, holding a huge piece of meat and tried to drag Loony back into the kitchen. Loony complied almost instantly when Luffy pulled at his sleeve. Sanji just sighed and went back inside with the others.

* * *

"So..." Loony started, eyes glinting mischievously and mouth pulled into a perverted smirk, as he stared at everyone at the table, especially Luffy. They had all finished dinner a few moments ago. Chopper was probably passed out. "Where am I going to sleep?" He knew the others didn't have an extra hammock left, so he added, "I, of course, would have no problem with sharing a hammock with my Original..."

Everyone stared at one another for a bit in silence; no one knew what to say...

* * *

_Translucent_ - A thing that allows light to pass through, but is not transparent.

A/N: Haaah! I updated, again! :D I rock so much. Only reason why I uploaded so fast was because 1) the 1st chapter was crap, so I wanted to get you to read this, 2) I really really like this plot, 3) someone reviewed on the 1st episode... which was crap! THANK YOU!

Also, vote for the side-story~! Full instructions in the end of the 1st chapter. That choice is in the poll now too!

Also, Beta needed, if only for the 1st chapter! D:

Also, vote for Loony to share a hammock with... anyone. Who votes he shares it with Luffy, okay. Who votes for that he shares it with Sanji... okay. Who votes for that he sleeps outside on the first night... well, whatever gets you off. XD

Questions you have, will be answered by me when you review :D I'll answer you with a review reply~! (Or the next chapter, if you don't have an account)

Now, I should go and do something to the 1st chappie =_=

R&R!


	3. Commence

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy), M for an obvious reason, narcissism, slight mind-torture in later chapters

Blacksenbonzakura2 - (Because you must have no account D: Usually I write back with review replies) Yes! Absolutely, definitely yes! XDD In a relationship between Luffy and Loony, (almost) complete opposites, I can't see Luffy as the seme, so yeah, he's definitely gonna be the uke XD Though, he would want to take control of it a bit too and Loony would certainly give _some_ control to him too, but all in all, he's still gonna be the uke~! As for the Zoro question; hmmm, well I think Zoro doesn't feel anything for Luffy, but he's just really really overprotective XDD Same goes for Sanji, I think, but he sometimes has something for Loony. Loony's good at playing with people, ne? Anyway, thanks for your support!

A/N: Sorry! This chapter was deleted accidentally T-T But now it's back up~! So enjoy throughly :D

**Chapter 3 - Commence**

"So..." Loony started, eyes glinting mishievously and mouth pulled into a perverted smirk, "Where am I going to sleep?"

Everyone stopped with what they were doing and stared at one another, at loss of words. Loony smiled slowly and added, "I would not have any problem with sharing a hammock with my Original, or what do you all think?"

"I wouldn't have a problem with bunking with Loony!" Luffy shouted happily.

Loony smirked, especially at Zoro, "See, Original has no problem with it. So I guess when there are no objections, then..."

"I object." Zoro said quietly, "I think it's not a good idea letting Luffy share his hammock with his... _Opposite_." He stared at everyone, as it slowly started to sink in for the more smarter ones; Robin, Nami, Sanji and Loony, though Loony didn't count. Loony gave the swordsman a nasty smirk, though it looked more of a frown, and said, almost snarling, "Are you implying that I would molest my Original in his slumber?"

"_That_ and that you two might start fighting in your sleep. You are opposites after all." Zoro said, not the least bit worried about the suddenly dark aura surrounding Loony. Nami coughed slightly and tried to break the tension, "So, uhh... Loony, what do you say about sleeping on the floor?"

Loony stared at Nami blankly and said, "I am a human, not a dog."

"Then how about you bunk with Sanji?"

"W-wait, Nami-san..." Sanji smiled awkwardly at Nami, in hopes of not getting to bunk with Loony. He liked the kid and all, but sleeping with him?

Loony blinked slowly; actually, if he didn't want to sleep with Luffy so badly, he would have taken that offer. As it was though, he said, "I would rather bunk with my Original, if you do not mind."

"I mind." Zoro said blankly.

A vein twitched on Loony's forehead, "Yes, but no one asked you." Then turning back to Nami he said, "What say you I sleep with Luffy for the time being. It is not like I am going to hurt him," He chuckled slightly.

Nami stared at Loony for a moment and then asked very slowly, "For the time being, I think you should bunk with Zoro."

At that moment, Loony felt his mind crash and he sputtered indignantly, not noticing that Zoro was doing the same, "W-w-wait! How can I bunk with him? I can not do it! I will not do it!" He almost shouted.

"Nami, I'll pay you back with ten times the interest of the money I owe you!"

Loony gripped his head slightly and thought for a bit; what would make Nami change her mind? Loony pulled his head up and stared at Nami, saying, "I will help you on your next gold heist. I am very good at not blowing my cover." Something flickered in Nami's eyes and at that moment, Loony knew he had lost the fight and more.

* * *

"Damn it, stay still!"

"Bloody hell, you are such a git! It is useless to try and sleep on you like this!"

"Then sleep on the floor!"

"Yes, that actually sounds more comfortable." Loony hissed.

"Will you two shut up?" Sanji had enough of this. "If you can't sleep on that shitty swordsman, Loony, then come sleep on me. Just to not hear you two argue anymore." Sanji sighed loudly and added, "Nami said you can switch if you start fighting with someone."

Loony scowled at the swordsman, before he sat up, making sure to put his whole weight into sitting on his arm, to which the swordsman gave out a few curses. Loony, satisfied at that, left him and went to the blond cook. The blond sighed and let the smaller body rest on him.

Loony shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable on the blond. A few moments later, he draped his hands behind Sanji's neck and murmured in his ear, "Why will you not let me sleep with my other?"

Sanji went bright red and stutteringly said, "Z-Zoro d-didn't want that and we-we almost always consider what everyone e-else thinks." Loony raised his head slightly and stared at Sanji with sad eyes, to which the other turned his face away and whispered, "Though, I don't see any r-reason for you not to. Just... Just don't wake him up."

Loony smiled brightly and gave a loose hug to Sanji, before he practically leaped from his hold. He went to Luffy, who was sleeping in his hammock, arms and legs spread over the sides. Loony grinned; oh all the things you could do in this position. Shaking his head before he would get a nosebleed, he silently and skillfully climbed into the hammock and rested on Luffy, hands coming to hold around the other in an embrace of sorts. One of his legs found their way between the other's legs and a slow smirk came to his face; oh all the things _he _could do in this position.

He slowly raised his head to stare at Sanji and Zoro. Sanji didn't say anything about Loony's more than inappropriate actions and turned his back on the two. Zoro on the other hand, had a murderous look on his face, to which Loony only grinned and pressed his leg closer to his Original's groin.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Zoro! Calm down!" Sanji had stood up, when Zoro had grabbed his swords.

"Wha's wrong?..." Usopp asked, rubbing his eyes slowly, as Chopper woke up too. Luffy remained completely oblivious to everything.

"CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S PRACTICALLY RAPING HIM IN HIS SLEEP?" Zoro yelled, to which everyone turned their heads to stare at Luffy and Loony. Loony was draped over Luffy, hands on the other's chest and his head resting on them, looking completely innocent, if it weren't for the leg in between Luffy's legs.

"He's not doing anything, marimohead." Sanji said quietly, almost angry, "If he's not doing anything, then you can't kill him." He waited a bit, worried that Zoro would start fighting. He didn't though. He scoffed and went back to his bunk and tried to fall asleep.

Sanji sighed and silently went to Loony, who was smirking. "Don't... do anything, okay?"

"Clear." Loony said, smiling and added, "Zoro should control his temper better. After all, I was not doing anything." He could practically hear Zoro twitch. Satisfied yet again, he finally said to Sanji, "Have a nice slumber, Sanji." Sanji's whole face went red and he calmed himself before he said, "You too." And went back to sleep, this time with his back to the other.

Chopper and Usopp both yawned, muttering something about stupid and weird nakamas, before falling asleep again.

Loony took his monocle off and stretched his hand to the table, where he left it. With a small smile on his face, he turned back to Luffy and caressed his cheek slowly, before he too fell asleep.

* * *

"...Oww..." Loony said sleepily as his back collided with the floor and something dropped on his chest. That something moved, making Loony slightly wince, and got off of the other. Loony blinked and stared into the black room, eyes quickly adjusting to it. He saw a figure make his way towards the kitchen and Loony instantly knew who it was.

Grinning he too made his way to the kitchen. He waited for a bit, until there sounded a clasp and a yelp, before he put the light on. Luffy was caught in a huge mouse trap, already half asleep.

"Tsk, tsk, Original. You should be more careful in the dark." He went to help his other half get out of it. Luffy gave a grin and said, "Sorry, Loony! I was hungry." He stared at the fridge longingly and Loony sighed, "You do know that you can not eat everything in there, clear? Go ahead, but I will stop you when you get out of hand." Before he had even finished his sentence, Luffy had ran to the fridge to raid it yet again. In Loony's opinion,_ that _was abusing the fridge.

"D'fyou wa't sfome?" Luffy asked, mouth full of meat and other things.

Loony politely declined and said, "As much as I like eating, I only eat when it is the proper time." He stared lovingly at his other half in silence, before his thoughts were disrupted by the one invading them.

"Na, Loony..."

Loony blinked and stared at Luffy in curiosity, half knowing what he would say, half wondering if he was wrong, "Hm?"

"If you're me, then can you also stretch?"

Bingo!

Loony sighed, "Yes, though I am very poor at it." He scowled slightly and added, "I can not fight using it, I am better at things you are not."

Luffy swallowed a piece of meat and said, "I see... Well, then how about I teach it to you? You'd get better at it?" He grinned at his shocked other.

Even though Loony had known Luffy would do that, he was still shocked quite a bit. He smiled after a while though and said, "I would be most delighted, Original."

* * *

"Now, first thing you need to do is try to do simple things!"

"Yes! You need to know stretching like breathing! It's going to be second nature to you!"

Loony nodded politely to Luffy and Usopp, who were now his trainers. All of the others were either relaxing or working. Loony yawned slightly and said, "I am still a bit tired though, Original, Usopp. Could I go sleep a bit more?" Luffy and Loony both loved to sleep, but Luffy always woke up early and was energetic. Loony on the other hand, didn't like waking up and had a bad temper in the mornings.

"No." Usopp said firmly. Luffy nodded and said, "We have to get you to stretch!"

"I _can_ stretch," Loony said tiredly, "I just... dislike using it. It is bothersome."

"Now!" Luffy continued, completely oblivious to Loony's protests, "Stretch yourself up to the crows' nest!"

Loony sighed and stared up at the crows' nest. For some reason, it seemed exceptionally high today... Alright, he was planning on stretching his hand up there to grab a hold on to it and then drag himself up to it, landing perfectly; easy.

He stretched his left hand up. And then it all went downhill from there. Oh, he got the first part perfectly but then his hand strayed from the course and ended up hitting the deck. Cringing slightly he apologized to Usopp, who was hitting him on the head.

Usopp sighed, "No, no, this wont do! Luffy show him!"

"Yosh!" The happy captain said and with no effort at all, stretched himself up there. Loony stared up at him with a solemn expression; okay, if Luffy can do it, then so can he. After all, he wasn't a perfect Opposite, which was good at this point.

"Hey, maybe you just got the hand wrong? Are you right-handed?" Usopp asked.

He nodded, "Yes, maybe that is the reason." He looked back up at the crows' nest and tried again. Stretching his right hand up, his hand started straying from it's course again, but less than before. But it still would've ended up in the deck. That is, until Luffy wrapped his hand around Loony's and brought it back towards the crows' nest. Loony felt his cheeks flush red as his body quickly lifted up into the air and he suddenly flew at the crows' nest.

The end didn't go as perfectly as he'd planned either, as he collided with his other half, making Luffy and himself fall out of the crows' nest together. Groaning he sat up and stared down at his Original, who looked disoriented and slightly knocked out.

Loony's face flushed again at the misleading position they were in, before a smirk appeard on his face and he leaned down to Luffy's ear, "Original..." He was tempted to thrust into the other's groin and almost did too, but unfortunately, from the corner of his eye he saw Zoro making his way to them, all three swords in place, eyes full of bloody murder.

"Original, I apologize for what happened." He smiled at his other and got off of him, offering his hand to the other, who took it, still holding his head in dizzyness.

"Okay, let's take it from the top!" Usopp said, shaking his head at the two.

The training went pretty well after that; partly because Loony wasn't tired anymore and partly because of what happened earlier. He managed to get up in the crows' nest after a few more tries. Two tries after that, he landed _neatly_ in it. Two tries after that, he landed neatly in it and stretched his hand to grab a few birds for lunch. He was a quick learner, like Luffy. The only thing he didn't excel perfectly at in the end was landing.

"Okay, we'll stop for today!" Usopp yelled, "You can come down now, Sanji's almost done with his cooking!"

"Weee! Food!" Luffy yelled from beside him.

Loony smiled awkwardly; going down is not really something he was good at. He tried anyway and grabbed the edge before he walked backwards to the end and then let his body lift up into the air and fly downwards. He still wasn't good at changing his position while in air, so he was going to crash face-first.

"AGH! LUFFY, CATCH HIM BEFORE HE MAKES ANOTHER HOLE IN THE SHIP!" Usopp screamed and Luffy, jumped slightly and said, "Oh, right!" Before heading to catch Loony. He managed to catch Loony, but they both ended on the floor again, this time Loony draped over Luffy's stomach.

Loony, feeling dizzy, made to stand up, legs feeling like they were going to give under.

"Lunch, everyone!"

" 'M comin'..." Loony slurred, as he fell on the ground again. A few minutes later, he finally got up and moving again and finally got to the kitchen where everyone else were already eating.

* * *

_2 hours ago_

"Zoro, I know you hate him, but really... what's wrong with him? He's not that bad." Sanji said, as he approached Zoro, who was lifting weights and watching how Luffy and Usopp tried to train Loony.

Zoro put his weights down and sighed, as he stared at how Loony, yet again, crashed into the deck and how Usopp started screaming at him again. "I just dislike him. When you guys aren't looking, then he's practically raping Luffy... Like he's doing right now!" He said with a deadly voice and took his swords, walking towards Loony, who was sitting on Luffy. Loony must've noticed him though, because he quickly got back up and offered his Original a hand.

Sanji sighed, "Come on, take it more easy. The boy obviously likes Luffy."

Zoro scrunched up his nose, "That's called narcissism. Besides..." He stared at the trio again. Luffy was teaching Loony how to land perfectly and Usopp was trying to teach him how to fly with more style. He turned back towards Sanji, "He's stupid, sadistic and weird." He growled out.

Sanji scowled, "He's supposed to be; he's Luffy's opposite after all. And he's not stupid; on the contrary, he's brilliant, which I can't say the same for Luffy or you. He's clever and knows his limits and he-" Sanji was getting carried away at the moment, as his eye turned to a bright pink heart and his voice took a more higher tone.

"Ugh, shitty cook. I think that's enough, I get it." Zoro said, wondering if everything was alright with the other.

A few moments later, Sanji bolted to the kitchen, face bright pink at how he had acted, and left a confused Zoro behind. He shrugged though and went back to training, until the lunch would get done.

* * *

"We'll go on with the training now!" Usopp said, to which Loony sighed out loudly and Luffy agreed.

They trained for most of the day. This time though, Loony was supposed to use his stretching in a fight... against Luffy. It wasn't easy, in fact, Loony got his ass handed to him more than one time that day. Though, when they got close enough to start a close hand-to-hand combat, then Loony won almost instantly, faintly remembering that Luffy actually_ was_ bad at close hand-to-hand combats.

In the end of the day, they were all tired, bruised, sweaty and a little bit more experienced. Loony felt his chest swell though, when Luffy told him that he'd done a good job. Usopp praised him more than that, but Loony only had eyes and ears for his other half.

"I think we should both take shower, right Original?" Loony gave a perverted grin (_Usopp sweat-dropped, "You're a closet pervert, right?")_ and stared at his Original. Luffy grinned back, though his grin wasn't perverted, "Yeah, I want the food to get done soon though." His sentence was accompanied by a growl from his stomach.

Loony smirked and then took a hold of Luffy's sleeve, dragging him towards the bathroom. "Let us take one together, so we do not waste water so much, alright?" Oh how he wanted to touch his Original in places no one had before. He wanted to make Luffy feel heaven with him. He, himself, wanted to feel heaven with Luffy.

He almost tripped on his next step, when his thoughts got more perverted. Shaking his head to rid of them, the two finally reached the bathroom and Loony said to Luffy, his perverted grin still in place, "Now," He locked the door. "How about we get... undressed and get into the showers, Original?" He turned the water on and turned back to Luffy.

"Okay!" Luffy gave a huge smile to Loony and started to unbutton his vest. Loony felt his breath hitch, as his own fingers started to numbly fumble with the buttons on his suit. Loony's fingers started to fumble more with each inch of skin Luffy showed. And then; the vest was off, revealing taut muscles and overall a lithe body. Next Luffy unbuttoned his pants and started to pull them off. Loony, seeing the first few inches of skin under his pants, noted that Luffy indeed was not wearing any underwear and he felt liquid pleasure swim through his stomach and run south.

And then, a few little words had ruined it all.

"Dinner is ready!"

"YES! FINALLY!" Luffy yelled, pulled his pants back on and didn't even bother putting his vest back on, before he unlocked the door and ran out.

It took a few moments until Loony finally understood what had happened and he groaned out loud, hitting his forehead against the wall quite loudly. He sighed at the feeling like his pants were suffocating him and started to take them off. A few more moments of fumbling with his clothes and he finally stepped into the shower alone.

* * *

When everyone finally went to sleep, then it left a certain tension in the air. Zoro wasn't really mad at Loony anymore, since the talk he'd had with Sanji, but he'd still keep his eyes on him, growling ever so slightly when Loony tried anything funny.

Loony himself felt a bit weird, because last night, he had gone to sleep on Luffy while the other was sleeping. Now though, everyone were still awake and talking when he finally got to the boys' sleeping quarters. Sanji had made some extra food for him, while he'd still been in the shower, so no problem about an empty stomach.

He made his way to Luffy's hammock and stared at his other half, who stopped laughing at Usopp's lies and boasting for a moment. Loony smirked, "Well Original, will you let me sleep on you again, or should we change positions?"

"Nah, it's okay!" He said with a small smirk and placed his hands behind his head. Loony mimicked the smirk and jumped on Luffy's stomach. He took his hat and monocle off before stretching his hand to put them on the table again. He then leaned down on Luffy, making sure to leave minimal free space between them and whispered in his ear, "_Pleasurable _dreams, Original."

* * *

_Commence -_ To begin

A/N: Egad, Mindless Self Indulgence totally helps when portraying Loony's character XDD Seriously, MSI's songs have helped too much with making the character that is Loony, so go listen to them. I even added half a sentence from one of their song XDD Who can guess the song?

Anyway, the next chapter is gonna have Mock Town, so I wanna know if you guys would like Loony kicking Bellamy's butt to last Tuesday for what he did to Luffy? XDD Because I sure do~! Or would you like them not to fight, like in canon? D: I personally hated that part, and also, just to remind you guys; _Loony is Luffy's Opposite and thus acts like that. So, when Luffy __doesn't fight__, Loony does what?_

Also, you guys want smut soon? :D

R&R please!


	4. Season

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy), M for an obvious reason, narcissism, slight mind-torture, smut

**Chapter 4 - Season**

The next few weeks went fairly well. Well, if you consider Zoro almost killing Loony, more training, a ship falling from the sky, Zoro almost killing Loony, meeting a monkey, more training, Loony almost molesting Luffy and finally getting to the island called Jaya, then yeah, it was going fairly well.

"This town is... ill." Loony said, looking around with a frown when they finally got off the ship.

"What d'ya mean? It's cool!" Luffy said with a grin.

"This town seems fun." Zoro said, smirking, as he took a look around.

"You three! Don't you dare get into any trouble." Nami growled, a menacing aura around her. Loony only grinned, hands stuffed into his pockets, "I promise not to fight if no one touches or hurts Original." Nami turned to Loony, her expression clearly that of death itself, "If you do anything funny here, I'll rip your head clean off." Loony put his hands up though and said with a small smile, "I would not even dream of it, fair lady." He grinned though, when Nami turned red.

His grin started to dissolve again though, the further the four got in that town. He hated this place. Everywhere they went, people mocked and ridiculed them, though Luffy obviously paid no attention to that. Loony's fuse, however, was getting shorter by the second and when some blue-haired twat threw money at their feet, telling them to go buy nice clothes or something, Loony punched him in the face.

"Alright, I feel better now. Let us go back to the ship." Loony said, adjusting his hat and monocle on better.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Nami screamed, hitting him on the head. Luffy started laughing and clapping, "He deserved it, he was being weird!"

Nami stopped hitting on Loony's head though, when she saw men, obviously that blue-haired guy's nakama, start making their way towards them. A few seconds later, they were all running down the street to the nearest hiding place, which happened to be a pub.

"Ahh. that was fun!" Luffy said happily once they were inside.

"I think that myself too." Loony said with a smile; it had been fun hitting that guy out cold. Very refreshing. His mood stayed up, until someone came into the pub, calling out Luffy's name.

"Is there a man wearing a strawhat in here?" He asked with a grin on his face. He looked around and Loony instantly hated the man. Seeing Luffy sitting at the back, he made his way towards him and sat down next to him, "Give me the most expensive sake in here and give chibi here something he likes."

Luffy grinned at the man, "Thanks!" Before drinking his drink.

Loony tensed, when he saw the guy, -Bellamy was it?-, raise his hand. Automatically, his hand shot out to grab Luffy by the back of his neck, away from the table. Bellamy's hand crashed into the table and he looked up at Loony, his grin never wavering.

"Hey, what'd ya do that for, Loony?" Luffy asked, slightly choking on his drink. Loony let go of his other half and said, his mouth pulled up into a smirk, "Original... can I... kill him?"

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT?" Luffy and Nami yelled at him. Zoro though, stayed quiet, his hands resting on the hilts of his swords.

Bellamy straightened up and stared at Loony, "Ahh, chibi here wants to kill me, Bellamy the Hyena!" He laughed out loud and soon his crew mates followed.

"Yes, yes I do." Loony said and then, without turning his head, he said, "Original, please return to the ship."

"No," Luffy said, "You said it yourself, you can't be without me!"

Loony sighed, as some idiots in the bar started snickering, "Oooh! What do we have here; a love story between a captain and a crewmate?" Bellamy himself gave a few chuckles at that and said, "I wouldn't want to break your lover, Strawhat, so I'm giving you the choice to back down now."

"Original," Loony said curtly, no smirk adorning his face anymore, "There is a limit. A time limit, as well as a distance limit. The ship is not that far away, that anything would happen. Go, now!" He didn't want Luffy to see what he was going to do.

"NO-"

"YES!" Loony knew how to push his Original's buttons; knew what it would take to make Luffy go away; knew what would actually make him listen. And he answered Luffy's stubborness with his own stubborness, knowing it would work perfectly.

Luffy stared at Loony with a blank expression, but Loony knew how he must have felt at that moment. Neither of them said anything as Loony stared at Luffy with a hard expression and Luffy finally said, "...Let's go Zoro, Nami." Nami started to protest as both of the boys already started walking out. Luffy though, at the last moment, turned around to face Loony again and said, "Loony... How long is the time limit and how far can we be apart?"

Loony felt his heart flutter; Luffy cared about him that much to not go that far away from him? He was afraid for him! Loony suddenly felt a new wave of affection towards his other half and he smiled a bright smile, probably his first since being created. Suddenly, almost everyone in the pub were blushing red and looking away from the Opposite. Loony, for once though, didn't notice and said, "The time limit is 24 hours and the distance limit is... about 45 miles..." At a walking pace, that distance was impossible to be covered in 24 hours; if one would be running though...

Luffy walked out without another word, Zoro trailing after him and Nami, with much protesting, went after them as well and Loony was left inside with Bellamy and his gang. Loony turned to the smirking pirate and gave a small smile, the same one he'd used on the Strawhat crew before, and said, "Now, mister Bellamy... would you like to know more about me?" He asked complete with an innocent look and he cracked his knuckles hard, not even waiting for a response as he made his way towards the pirate.

The streets were filled with joy and mirth. Everyone were actually much more quiet today, than say, yesterday. No sign of Bellamy to ruin the streets with his fights and bloodsplatter again and no sign of other pirates like him. It was obviously one of the most nicest days since... ever, in Mock Town.

Until...

"AAGH! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE- A MAN!- AGH, I'LL KILL YOU!" Bellamy's angered shouts were heard everywhere and there was no laughter, for once, in his voice. In fact, he sounded distressed and almost... scared.

Loony lightly skipped out of the pub, a small smile on his face and he stared at the angered and flushed face of Bellamy. He had run outside in less than three seconds before his burst and was shaking horribly. His body language showed almost everyone that he was also embarassed. He was covering his body with his mantle quite fiercly; not even the wind could blow the hems apart enough for anyone to see what exactly was wrong with his body.

Loony smirked as a crowd began to form around them and he said sweetly, "But you seemed to enjoy that. After all, you came before I could even touch you~! All I did was say some stuff in your ear and you orgasmed like a little boy in his teens. Tsk, I thought grown-ups had more control over their bodies than little boys." Serves Bellamy right being embarassed like this. If Luffy would've gotten hurt, he would have been more rougher with the older pirate. Like, perhaps, slicing his body in pieces and then letting a rumour start that Bellamy died because of an angry man whose lover got hurt and/or insulted. It wasn't exactly wrong either...

Some people were openly chuckling; amused at the story and Bellamy's reactions.

Loony smiled slightly at that and said to the clearly distressed and blushing man, "Next time you try to hit my Original, I will have to wipe the streets with your genitalia... still attached to you, might I add. Trust me, it will be less pleasurable for you." With that, he turned around and started walking in the general direction of the Going Merry. He knew Bellamy would try to attack though, so when the pirate did, it didn't really surprise him.

Loony dodged the attack easily, eyes alight with mirth, "Oh, so you really do want me in bed. Can not say I am surprised though, with how you reacted, I bet it must have felt good. So just wonder how it would feel to be with me in a bed."

Bellamy, face red, attacked Loony again, his springing ability helping him somewhat to catch up to the guy when he dodged. Loony though, dodging another attack, stopped at a random civilian and said, "Do you know what his face looked like when he came?" He asked, his smirk widening when he saw the blond pirate scream out profanities at him.

"How did you even know that he came?" The random civilian asked, smirking.

Loony smiled and replied, "Because he grabbed the table like this and moaned loudly," And he took a hold of the random guy's arm tightly, letting out a low moan, effectively reproducing the scene from before inside and also making more than half of the people there aroused.

"He's lying!" Bellamy's voice almost trembled at the sheer anger he held in and also at the scene before him. Seeing someone moan out like that, while holding another guy's arm was something you don't see every day... Even though it was meant to mock him.

Loony adjusted his hat on better and said, "Now, mister, I have to get back to my ship now. I bet the others are quite worried about my condition. I know you would like me to stay, but others want my attention too; especially my sweet Original... Unless..." He let his words die down as he quickly appeared in front of Bellamy; who, shocked, fell down and stared up at Loony with wide eyes. Loony leaned down and almost whispered, "Unless, of course, you would like me to stay and help you out a bit... more..." His hand started trailing down the other's mantle.

Bellamy shot up like he'd been stabbed and he quickly bolted from there.

Suddenly, Loony was laughing out loud like a lunatic, eyes full of joy and laughter, as the crowd started to laugh alongside with him. The crowd was slowly starting to disappear and then only Loony was left chuckling in the busy street.

"Hey, you!"

Loony stopped laughing and turned around with a grin on his face, which disappeared slowly after he saw the man before him, eating cherry pie. Loony cocked his head to the side and asked, "Mister?" He had seen that man before. He was in the pub a bit before Bellamy came and he and Luffy had had a contest of sorts. He still didn't fully know who he was though.

The person laughed out loud and said, "I've never seen a person driven off before from just words... Opposite."

Loony smirked, "Oh, you know what I am?"

The man grinned, "Of course. You said '_Original_', didn't you? Almost anyone who's ever read the book of Devils' Fruits and Their Abilities would know exactly what you were from that word alone. Besides, you looked like the kid's Opposite too. A complete... opposite." He laughed out loud again.

Loony smirked, before he remembered something, "Hey, mister, you know anything about Sky Island?" They had come here to get information after all, so why not ask around.

The man grinned, "Yes, I do know something about it. Like the fact that it's really there!" He laughed out loud and Loony scowled then sighed, "You could not give me more specific details? It is very frustrating to ask around this town." He smiled though and said, "Okay, that was actually more than enough help. Good day to you, sir." And he left the older man alone.

* * *

"Loony!"

"LOONY'S BACK!" Chopper cried out loud, tears streaming down his face as he ran towards Loony. "Gaah! I thought you died, Loony!"

Loony smiled and pat the reindeer on the head when he hugged him. He grinned at the others on the ship and quickly sought out Luffy, who was smiling at him. Loony lightly pushed Chopper away from him and walked straight up to the captain, smirking, "I took care of him, just like I promised, Original." He bowed slightly, taking his hat off in the process.

Luffy grinned, "You're back!"

Loony smiled and put his hat back on, standing back up straight.

"What did you do to him?" Sanji asked.

Loony gave a slightly dark grin, which looked off on Luffy's face. He softened it after a moment though, seeing everyone's looks, and said, "Let us just say that at first he _came_ very quickly... to me and later he left even quicker." It looked like Robin was the only one who got that sentence. Whatever, he didn't care if they found out or not.

He yawned and asked, "So? What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to the other side of this island... I think." Usopp said, glaring at the map.

Loony smirked, "Oh, really? Well, we better get going then."

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Well, if you called almost getting killed by a diving man, meeting two monkeys, flirting with Luffy, all uneventful, then yeah, it was. By the end of the day they were getting ready to go to Sky Island. Finding a South Bird had been easy; in Loony's opinion, since he caught one pretty quickly. It's just that he got 'lost' with Luffy and that's why they got back pretty late.

By the time they all got back, they found Cricket and his Monkeys down and beaten. Of course, Luffy wanted to go and retrieve the gold Bellamy and his pirates had stolen and this time he didn't even hear Loony's protests.

Finally Loony just sighed, "At least let me come with you." Luffy didn't say anything, but started walking towards Mock Town. Loony, taking Luffy's silence as agreement, went with him; but not before Nami scolded them to be back in at least three hours. Well, actually, beat it into them.

"Original..." Loony smiled slightly as they ran towards Mock Town again. He continued softly, "How about you let me beat him up... again."

"No." Was all Luffy said.

Loony sighed; he had known Luffy would say that, but it was worth a shot, right? Actually, he had something else to do, so he could trust Luffy to beat Bellamy up tenfold and not get hurt. After all, his original is strong.

"Then, I will let you take care of him." Loony smirked and added, "Oh and please, overdo it. For me." As much as it's fun watching older men have orgasms, he wanted Luffy to beat that man up so badly that he'd never walk on this earth again. For what he almost did to Luffy... He deserves humiliation _and_ the death penalty!

It took them both about half an hour to reach Mock Town and they stopped only after they were in front of the same pub they'd been in earlier. Loony certainly wanted to see Bellamy again; see what his face would look like when he'd see him again. And he didn't have to wait long, because Luffy yelled for the man to come out. Bellamy, having only heard Luffy's scream before, in the pub, certainly thought that it was only Luffy. Because he came out, wearing a smirk and talking big.

At least, until he saw Loony.

"Hello there," Loony said, his smirk widening on his face, when the other's disappeard. "Missed me?"

"I have no business with either of you," Bellamy said, suddenly serious, face turning red a bit. "Get out of here."

Loony smiled and said, "Okay, I have other businesses to attend to. I will leave my other half to deal with you. And just a warning; he is strong." He smiled again and went away to his own devices, leaving the two alone on the street, with a rapidly growing crowd.

It took Loony only ten minutes to get what he wanted and he left the shop in a happy mood. Quickly making his way to Luffy, who was done with his fight already, he said with a smile, "So, are you done now, Original? We should go back now. It is pretty late. There is a bit more time left, but we should not make our nakama wait for us."

Luffy nodded and went to retrieve the gold bag. A few moments later they were running back in the direction of the ship.

"Na, Loony. What did you buy anyway?" Luffy finally asked, noticing the bag Loony had on his shoulder. Loony only shrugged, "It is something that I think you would enjoy very much." He gave a small smirk and said, "We are so much alike, Original. We are only this close from being the same being, Luffy... But I want to be closer to you." He ended in a solemn voice.

Luffy stared at Loony for a bit and asked, "What do you mean... 'closer'?" His mouth pulled into a slight frown though, when Loony began laughing. "Ah, I apologize, Original. It is just that... You are so innocent!" He almost squealed and Luffy stared at his Opposite strangely.

The rest of the trip they kept on talking about random things; neither mentioning nor caring about what they had talked about before. While talking, the ship came closer more quickly than it would have alone. So when they both stepped out of the clearing, laughing and both holding big bags of different contents, then the crew welcomed them back warmly.

The next stop would be Sky Island.

* * *

_Season_ - One of the main divisions of the year according to the regular variation of the weather, length of day etc; The usual, proper or suitable time for something; To add salt, pepper etc. to a food.

A/N: Okay, I stopped it here for many reasons. Mainly because I had no intention of taking them to Sky Island in this chapter. Also, I'm kinda lazy, so I think I wont be writing about Sky Island... at all! ...Okay, maybe a little, but wont focus on it the next chapter. It's gonna go straight through the episodes in a flash!

Also... uhh, yeah... At first I thought, "Okay, make Loony beat Bellamy up and everyone's happy." But as I rewatched the Mock Town episodes, I began to wonder, 'What about what Blackbeard said to them and stuff?' So I decided to not make Loony beat Bellamy up. Instead, I humiliated him in one of the worst ways possible~! XDD I made him come with words only~! Because yeah, actually Bellamy is quite handsome, but we all hate him for what he did to Luffy and Zoro, so we don't care about that. Loony saw beyond that and didn't do anything major to him, because technically, he didn't hurt Luffy. So he couldn't hurt him either. He humiliated him a bit, 's all~!

Sorry, because of the crappy writing. BETA NEEDED LIKE SERIOUSLY! D;

Also... has anyone wondered where I get the titles to each chapter? XDD You'll never believe if I told you~!

...Also, I feel like writing for Hetalia now! Everyone who are waiting for more epsodes of OP or more of my chapters, then in the mean time you can go watch Hetalia. It's short and every episode is only 5 minutes long, but it will help you greatly to relieve stress and such. Plus, it educates! XDD Have fun~!


	5. Unbearable

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy), M for an obvious reason, narcissism, slight mind-torture, smut

**Chapter 5 -** **Unbearable**

Loony had disliked Sky Island. He had disliked Enel, he had disliked the angels, he had disliked everything there. Half of the time he felt like his head was going to burst and he was sick to his stomach. So sick in fact, that he couldn't even flirt with his beloved Original. He just couldn't stand up and do anything those days. He felt like his stomach was being cut open with a rock and then being sewn together again with wood as the needle and grass as the thread.

"Na, Loony, you feeling okay?" Sanji asked as the four of them rode on the Little Crow. Him, Loony, Luffy and Usopp. Loony had looked a bit pale for a while now, but he only shook his head and replied with a small smile, "I feel okay, no need to worry about me, Sanji." He bit his lip when his head started to throb painfully again. At this rate he was going to _die_ if they would fight another priest so soon. At least, he felt like he was going to die.

The fight with Sattori had gone well. Well, better than he had thought, given his condition. He had actually managed to make a few brutal hits to their enemy, but that was all. He got tired soon though and was knocked out pretty quick after that. When he had woken up, they were back on the Little Crow.

"Hold on!" Sanji said as the cloud river, Milky Road, took turns and made loops, almost making Loony want to throw up. Feeling dizzy, he said, "Alright, I feel like getting off this island now. I would rather be on earth."

"Eh?" Luffy said with a small frown, "But it's so fun up here. Don't you think it's fun?"

"Define 'fun', Original..."

Sanji sighed at the two and said, giving small glances at the sky, "It's getting dark you guys. Are we gonna find the Altar of Sacrifice before night?" The Milky Road took a few more turns and dips, before Usopp said, "Probably. I mean, it can't be that fa- Oh! There it is!" And true it was. The Altar of Sacrifice was just in front of them.

"Oy, Loony! Isn't this great? ...Loony?" Luffy stared at Loony, who was sitting down and gasping for breath. His cheeks were burning red and sweat ran down his face like rivers. "Luffy..." He managed to gasp out, "I don' feel so good..." His voice slurred slightly, as his body strained to stay upright. Just trying to focus his eyes on something was enough to make his head pound like hell.

"Oi, don't force yourself," Sanji said, "We'll get Chopper to treat you in no time!" He spared a few glances at Loony, who nodded slightly and said, "Th'n, you won' mind if I take a nap, na?" And a few moments later, not waiting for a reply, he promptly fell on the ship's floor, unconscious.

Sanji couldn't help but think, while the other two freaked out, that Loony's speech pattern resembled a bit of Luffy's when his mind was tampered with. Be it sickness, or something hitting him on his head, he started talking more like Luffy while under it's control.

* * *

"Loony?" Chopper asked, placing the cool cloth on his forehead with a slight frown. Loony barely heard him from the pounding in his ears.

It was their first day on Sky Island and now they were in Upper Yard, in the jungle. They had all agreed to camp out there, leaving the damaged ship on the altar, so if they would get into a fight, then the ship would be left unharmed. Loony's condition got worse with each hour he was awake. It had taken a lot out of him to avoid and fight monsters and a priest of this forest, when Sanji, Luffy, Usopp and him all went to find their other nakama. During that time, his condition got only worse and finally he was more of a burden than of use.

Chopper turned to his nakama, eyes filled with tears and he said shakily, "L-Loony... his body hasn't adapted to this kind of atmosphere yet. He should just rest a bit. But if he gets hurt while recovering, then I think it could become fatal."

Luffy stared at Loony and said, "Na, Loony, you should eat more meat. That helps a lot!" He took out a piece of meat and shoved it under Loony's face. Loony smiled weakly and said, face going slightly green, "Thank you, Luffy... But I don' feel like eatin' at the moment. I feel a li'l... queasy..." He shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth, trying to get rid of the feeling.

"Okay, we should all rest for now." Nami said, "We've been through a lot today, so let's just rest and see what morning brings us."

"I want to party~!" Luffy said out loud, clapping his hands. Usopp and Chopper joined in, awe on their faces.

"I'd have no problem with it," Sanji said, a smile on his face, "But we'd have to be quiet. Gan Fall and Loony are resting."

* * *

And party they did. Sanji cooked them Skysharks and other sea creatures and jungle plants for food. Luffy and Zoro got a huge amount of wood, that Usopp lighted on fire and so the party began... Well, actually, the party began after the sky wolves had come and began dancing with them.

Nothing much happened after that; except that they fought Enel and his priests and absolutely _crushed_ them into the dirt. Well, Luffy did most of the work though. And Loony didn't mind even one bit. But maybe that was because he got to see Luffy half-naked. His vest had been too torn and too burned and so finally he was without it. Loony wanted to _ravish _the boy right there in the middle of the fight.

Mind you, Loony was getting a bit sexually frustrated... Actually, scratch that. He _already_ was sexually frustrated.

And now, they were back down on the vast blue sea, the Grand Line.

And Loony was sick again. His body didn't adapt to the changes so soon, so it was a bit hard for him to hide himself when they fell right into a marine stronghold; the G-8, Navarone. In fact, he was sure he was sighted twice, but he managed to disappear rather quickly after that. His first priority was; find Luffy.

"Bloody hell, my head feels like it is going to blow up..." Loony muttered quietly to himself as he crawled through a ventilation shaft. He needed to keep his ears and eyes open though, for any news about anyone or anything. A noise caught his ears and he stopped at a vent. He stared inside and listened as an old man muttered out to himself.

"...There are probably seven of them... a cook, a doctor... They probably... What do they want..."

Loony leaned slightly closer; he couldn't hear anything useful. Only thing useful was that they probably thought that there were seven of them. Loony smirked; that's right... Sanji had made them all coffee, but Loony was the only one who had refused. Plus there were only five hammock and two beds (for the girls); thus the marines probably thought that there were only seven of them. If he could somehow switch his clothes with his Original, then he could play off as Monkey D. Luffy, if Luffy were to be caught... Ah, where was Luffy?

Loony scowled and lay down on his back and listened to the other man's mumblings. His eyes began to feel heavy though, so he closed them after a while. He opened them right after that though and almost hit his head when he tried to sat up.

He shook his head, but regretted that action a few seconds later as he felt a little queasy. Instead he stared at the man again, who was now talking to someone else.

"I want you to go interrogate Roronoa Zoro-"

_Oh, so Zoro has been captured?,_ Loony thought with a smirk. Well, no surprise there actually.

"-I'll go look at the mess hall. Jessica wanted me to come anyway. She said that there seems to be two new cooks in there..."

_Hmm, knowing Luffy, he is bound to be there. Also, if I put two and two together, then the other one is Sanji_, Loony thought and began to move again. He hoped to find a shortcut to the kitchen and be there before the marine. He seemed awfully clever to be a simple marine though, so Luffy was going to get himself captured; he just knew it.

A noise of people talking got him to stop. He listened a bit and then smirked when he heard sounds of boiling water, meat cooking and cooks cutting the ingredients. A bit more of crawling and he came out of a vent. It wasn't the kitchen, but the door next to him lead to it. He chose the door opposite of that and went inside, looking for kitchen staff's clothes.

Finding them, he put them on his normal clothes and smirked to himself as he found a mirror to look into. Maybe he should leave the monocle and the top hat on...

He walked back out to the hallway and was just about to happily walk into the kitchen, when he stopped, completely frozen. He turned around to see the same man who he had seen in an office before. He was staring down at Loony with a calculating expression. Loony hoped his monocle hid the scar perfectly under his left eye.

"Oh, who are you?"

"The name's Loony, sir." He saluted and hid a small grin by lowering his head. His answers were automatic; lies perfect, unlike his Original's. He always relaxed the more he lied and for once, he was glad he was Luffy's opposite.

* * *

They got out of Navarone pretty quickly, albeit with some troubles. It was then that the world found out about Loony as the eigth in the Strawhat crew. Navarone told Mariejoa about him and they immediately tensed at the new information. Granted, no one actually saw the similarities between Luffy and Loony, thanks to Loony's hat, monocle and clothes, so they couldn't actually tell that Luffy had a doppelganger. But they were getting tense, because the Strawhats were getting more and more stronger.

The Strawhats couldn't help but be happy though. None of them read the news, except for Robin and sometimes Nami, so they didn't know that the world knew so much about them. Loony himself didn't have time to read the news, though he would've liked to. His hands were too full with training, flirting and trying to molest Luffy, so that his mind and body barely had time to rest anymore.

Unfortunately, the crew had bought a hammock for Loony, so that was also one of the reasons for his bad mood. The crew had happily showed it to him, instantly managing to make him frown, and said that now he didn't have to sleep on Luffy. Loony however, wanting to sleep with his Original that badly, said that he would like to still sleep on his Original, mentioning that it was more comfortable and asking if Luffy minded it, though he knew he wouldn't.

Most of the crew didn't mind, except for Zoro, who tried to kill Loony right after he got away from their other nakama. (Frankly, Loony was getting tired of that already, hoping that some day he'd be allowed to punch Zoro in the face... hard.)

"Oh, dear Original." The Opposite started, closing his eyes and clasping Luffy's hands in his own with a small smile. They were on the Going Merry, sailing towards a new island. Actually, Loony wanted to get to the next island as soon as the next person (which in this case was Luffy), but he _needed_ to get something done before that too. He was getting a bit more than frustrated actually. "I am sure you like training and so do I, but should we not take a breather? I must say; we should take a day off and go relax on an island. So how about it? You and me on an island... alone?" He couldn't help it, his mouth pulled into a perverted smirk.

Luffy only grinned that innocent smile of his and said, "Alright!"

The Opposite actually knew that with Luffy, one had to be painfully blunt so that it would get through the other. But Loony didn't like saying things out bluntly and he was deeply disturbed by the fact that he didn't recieve that trait from his Original. He didn't actually want to... taint his Original with his perverse thoughts, but at the same time, he wanted to see Luffy's face twist in pleasure, moaning and writhing underneath him in ecstasy. His lithe body covered with sweat and hair clinging to his forehead. Strong legs wrapping around his hips and-... damn, he was getting hard.

"Opposite."

Loony grimaced slightly and said, "Well, it looks like your swordsman once again wants to cut my head off. I must be off then. Until we meet again, Original." He gently placed a kiss on the other's knuckles and grinned when he heard the fuming Zoro make his way towards them. Luffy just cocked his head to the side and stared at the two curiously.

Loony turned to the green-haired man with a small smile, that made Zoro take a double-take, and asked, "Well, what does Zoro-kun want this time?"

Zoro composed himself quickly and coughed, cheeks tinting slightly red, "I would like you to stop trying to... rape our captain."

Loony cocked his head to the side, effectively mimicking Luffy at the moment, and asked, "What do you mean by that, Zoro-kun? I am just spending my time with my beloved Original. But if you seriously hate me that much then I guess... I should leave this ship." He said, voice broken, but eyes alight with a certain mischief.

"ZORO! TAKE THAT BACK NOW!" Luffy said, eyes widening and mouth agape, "He's our nakama! Tell him that he's your friend!"

Loony gave a small grin that only Zoro saw. _Yes! One point for Loony!_

Zoro sighed, not one to disobey his captain, and ground out between clenched teeth, "Okay, Loony... (_What a stupid name)_ ...You are my friend. Will you be my friend too?"

Loony turned to Zoro fully with a large smile on his face, "Gladly! Now, if you do not have anything else to say, then I must be off to... _relax_ with my Original." Loony felt his mouth start hurting from grinning that much. But the face Zoro had on right now was more than priceless! It looked like Zoro was forcing a relaxed smile on and was trying not to kill Loony on the spot. Loony wished he could remember this forever.

"Ah that's so sweet!" Chopper said as he popped out from behind Luffy, "Zoro, now hug Loony!"

Loony felt his smile drop like a brick and his heart fall into his boot. _What?_

Zoro's eyes narrowed and he was about to say something, when Usopp cut him off. Seriously, were Chopper and Usopp stalking them? "Yes Zoro! To show your friendship you two must show it like true men and hug!" He said in a really exaggerated pose. Chopper and Luffy started clapping, awe in their eyes. Both Zoro and Loony however, thought that maybe Usopp and Chopper (_and Luffy_, thought Zoro) wanted to die a day early.

"I will not," Loony said curtly. Zoro, for once, agreed wholeheartedly.

"You will!" Luffy said, his tone bordering on seriousness. Loony thought maybe he could get away from this unharmed before, but the way things were moving, then he would be really surprised if he would get away from this without dying from the wounds Zoro will most likely inflict. He sighed though and said, eyes betraying his embarassment, "If... If I do this, then would you, dear Original, spend a whole day with me?" Oh, he wont go down without a fight.

"Yeah, sure." Luffy grinned and Loony mimicked him perfectly, turning to Zoro, who scowled. Loony's grin only widened and he threw his arms to his sides and said, "Now come here, Marimo-kun! I know you want to hug me~!" He said that very flirtatiously, though no one but Zoro noticed it.

Zoro looked like his face was slightly green, though it was hard to tell because of his hair. Nonetheless he stepped forward silently and slowly. When he got to the Opposite though Loony took a hold of him fast and hard, squeezing him until he couldn't breathe properly.

...Was Loony _supposed_ to be that strong?

Loony let out a small laugh right into Zoro's ear, "You said Luffy will hate me. But he's even willing to save my _life_. Don't you remember what happened in Mock Town? I will make him fall in _love_ with me." He pulled back with a barely noticable sneer. Zoro tensed, but didn't say anything; how could he with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper right there? But his dislike for Loony was starting to deepen.

Loony gave one last innocent smile before he wound his arm around his Original's shoulders and lead the way to the kitchen, leaving the swordsman in a silent cursing fit.

* * *

"Original... Original." Loony scowled; he wanted to go outside and spend some time with Luffy, but the teen seemed to not hear him. He was sleeping soundly and his face looked quite beautiful when sleeping. The Opposite frowned at the still sleeping teen and moved closer to the other's ear, before he stopped. He had a better idea. A perverted grin slipped on his face, before he looked around the dark room to see if Sanji or Zoro were still awake. Chopper and Usopp were surely asleep, so no worrying about them.

Loony's face relaxed slightly when he saw and heard the quiet breathing of both Sanji and Zoro. He leaned down to Luffy's neck again, gripping Luffy's hand with one hand and placing his other hand on his couterpart's cheek tenderly.

One might ask why he hadn't done this on the first night on the Going Merry. Well, he had to make everyone trust him, for one. Also, he didn't want to lose Luffy's trust on the first night. And he also wanted to make Luffy fall for him. But now his plans took a sudden turn, because Loony obviously was too sexually frustrated to carry his plan out without doing anything in the middle of it. He needed to feel Luffy. A small taste would be enough.

Loony's hot breath ghosted over his counterpart's neck and he leaned even closer. The smell alone was enough to make his mind go crazy. He couldn't begin to describe what he smelled like. He smelled a lot like the open sky and the blue sea, but there was a scent to it that could be described with only one word; Luffy. He buried his nose into the other's neck and took in the smell of his counterpart. He absently wondered if he smelled something like that too.

The hand on Luffy's cheek was starting to caress the scar faintly. The identical scar that they shared..

His eyes went half-lidded as his lips connected with his other's neck and a shiver ran down his back. He let his tongue run past his lips and slightly taste his Original. Another shiver, stronger this time, ran down his spine. Luffy's taste was so addictive. He wanted more, he_ needed _more... Just a bit more.

He placed small open-mouth kisses along the other's jaw tenderly. He couldn't help it as a small, soft moan came forth from his lips. It sounded so identical to Luffy's that he had to remember who had been the one to moan out. He knew that soon he wont be able to control himself, but at the moment he just didn't care. He wanted to taste Luffy, feel him, caress him. He wanted release!

He was getting a bit aroused now. He let out a quiet moan into Luffy's neck and brushed his clothed erection against his original's groin softly. That was enough to make him mad, as his suckles and kisses became more demanding. Though, he was sure not to leave any evidence, not allowing more than kissing, licking and the occasional nipping on the other's neck. The last thing he needed now was Zoro killing him because he saw a love bite on his other's neck.

Loony grind his hips against his counterpart's again, not being able to keep out a groan. His body felt so hot against Luffy's and his mind felt so clouded. He caressed the other's cheek with affection and wondered slightly what would happen if he were to kiss his Original on the mouth. He didn't do it though, not wanting to kiss him fully on the lips if he was asleep. He needed Luffy to be awake when he kissed him.

His lips descended lower, to his other's chest, and began kissing there. Granted, it was a bit hard to maneuver himself in the hammock, but he managed to do so with little trouble. The hand on Luffy's cheek came down and began caressing the other's nipple. His mouth closed around the other one and he let out a small moan, legs trembling at the feeling. His pants were tightening beyond belief now, making him choke every other few minutes.

He went back up to the other's neck, kissing it lightly, while his hips connected with Luffy's again. He was more than satisfied to feel Luffy's member twitch in his pants and Loony placed a small kiss to the corner of Luffy's mouth. Oh how he wanted for this to go on forever. It would be even more delicious if Luffy were to be awake.

Loony shivered when he felt Luffy's hips start to dig into his on his own. He let out a quiet moan into Luffy's neck and whispered, "...Original...ngh! Luffy..."

Suddenly, Luffy shifted and Loony almost fell off to the ground. The Opposite stared blankly at Luffy, while the other continued to shift and whine slightly. Something in his mind slowly worked it together and it clicked suddenly. He almost groaned out loud before he got off of the other, landing softly on the ground. Luffy followed soon after and would've hit the deck face-first if Loony hadn't caught him in time.

Luffy yawned slightly and stared up at Loony's blank face, before he grinned, "Midnight snack time!"

Loony was surprised that no one woke up to Luffy's shout, but didn't dwell on it for long; they must be used to it by now.

He went after his Original, quite tense and a slight frown on his face. Did Luffy not feel the strain in his pants? Seriously, Loony had a hard time staying upright, let alone trying to climb up the ladder. It took him longer than he thought it would, but he finally got to the kitchen where Luffy was already raiding the fridge. Well, trying to, because he was stuck in that giant mouse trap again and trying to raid the kitchen with that must be quite difficult.

Loony sighed and helped his Original out of the trap. He was too hard to be amused by any of this; it was almost painful. He needed release quickly.

"Na, Loony, what's wrong?" Luffy asked as he placed a huge arm full of food on the table and took a seat, beginning to eat.

Loony felt a confused smile etch up to his face. _What? You can not feel it yourself?_ He too took a seat at the table and he sighed, eyes taking a glance at Luffy and wondering if he was still hard. He closed his eyes in thought and said, wondering if being blunt would pay off well, "I am aroused and that is what is making me this... grumpy." His mind had a hard time trying to think of a better word, but Luffy would understand.

Luffy cocked his head to the side, chewing on a piece of meat, "Hmm, I had a very weird dream... You were in it."

Loony opened his eyes and stared at Luffy, "Hmm, really?" He didn't think he'd have this much of an affect on his Original.

"Yeah. You were kissing me..." Luffy stopped eating and had a thoughtful look on his face, "I think you got hard there..." He mused.

Loony felt his face heat up and he stuttered, "R-really?..."

"And you're hard now..."

Loony's mind didn't want to think logically anymore and it logged off, leaving him vulnerable and confused. "O-oh..."

Luffy just blinked and asked, "Why wont you take care of it?"

"A-ah," His mind did a complete shutdown. He wanted it to restart madly, mentally kicking the restart button with iron boots, but it just wouldn't comply. He swallowed thickly, before he stood up from the table and went to his Original, a gentle smile on his face. Why hide it? He was in love.

He bent down to the still sitting teen and smiled, "How about we go outside and... enjoy the night?" He needed Luffy badly.

* * *

_Unbearable_ - Too painful, unpleasant etc. to bear or tolerate.

A/N: And the dreaded cliffhanger! XD Yeah, it's getting more smutty, so weak-hearted people stay away~! The next chapter? Hmm, I have no idea when's it coming out and I also have no idea what's gonna happen XDD I usually start thinking of what happens in the next chappie, after I've sat down in front of the computer. So yeah~! :D I'll be having fun with it~!

Also~! ...Anyone wondering about the bag Loony bought in Mock Town yet? ;D


	6. Treat

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy), M for an obvious reason, narcissism, slight mind-torture, smut

**Chapter 6 - Treat**

His Original smiled widely and Loony almost choked on his breath. "Sure, let me just take these!" With a blink of an eye, all of the table was empty and now in Luffy's mouth. Since his mouth was full, he held up his thumb, saying that he was ready.

Loony would've laughed if only he wasn't so hard at the moment. He just took Luffy by the hand and led him outside gently. It took him all of his self-control not to take the boy from just the touch of his hand and his pants tightened considerably. He gave a soft smile to his double though and led him up to where Nami's tangerine trees were.

It was a relatively quiet night. The sky was filled with stars and the bright full moon, which, in Loony's opinion, gave everything a romantic feeling. Luffy cocked his head to the side and stared at Loony, waiting for something to happen. He didn't have to wait long though, as Loony pulled him into the tangerine bushes and on top of him. Luffy let out a surprised gasp and whined slightly, "Why'd you do that, Loony?" His double just smiled mysteriously and patted Luffy's hair. He wanted Luffy to trust him, before he went any further.

Luffy stared at him strangely, even though it was hard to see anything in the orange bushes. "Na, Loony... You're still hard."

"Geh, do not say things like that out loud, idiot!" Loony yelled, embarassed. Seriously, how could Luffy be like that? Loony sighed though, guessing that this was what he really liked about his Original. He stared at Luffy and let a smirk appear on his face, "Well, what are you going to do about it, Original?" His breathing was irregular and his mind barely worked right at the moment, but he was still a gentleman.

"I don't know. Usually, to make it go away, I just-"

"Eheh," Loony grinned sheepishly and said, "You do not have to say things like that out loud, Original."

Luffy smiled though and said, "You should take care of it. Or maybe, you don't know how to?" He tilted his head to the side.

Loony's whole face flamed into a scarlet red, "A-Ah, maybe..." What he wouldn't give for Luffy to touch him.

"All you have to do is-"

"Do not say it!" Loony immediately yelled, face red, "If you really want me to know then... show me." His smirk stretched into a grin slowly, but suddenly he stopped. Something wasn't right here...

"Oh-" Loony put a hand up to cover Luffy's mouth, "Quiet..." He listened silently. A few moments later though, he took his hand off of his Original, who immediately asked, "What? What was it, Loony?" His opposite just shook his head softly and answered, "Nothing, I guess. I was just being paranoid..."

Luffy stared at Loony silently, before he turned around and looked up into the crows' nest and yelled, "Na Robin, is there something wrong?"

Loony accidentally hit his head against a tangerine; Robin had been up there the whole time? No wonder he had felt uneasy. Yeah and thanks to that, his hard-on was almost completely gone, not that he was complaining at the moment. Who knows what could've happened.

"No, captain-san, there's nothing wrong up here." Loony could practically hear the laughter in her voice. "Is everything okay down there?"

"Yeah, Loony just wanted me to show him how to-"

Loony covered Luffy's mouth with his hand just in time and yelled, "Everything is fine, miss Robin. We were just enjoying the night view." His body shook slightly; he was too close to his Original.

"Alright then, Loony-san. Just be sure to not do anything to the tangerines, right?"

_That bastard._

"Actually, I think we will be leaving for today! I believe the captain needs a bit of sleep to function properly tomorrow." With a small scowl Loony led Luffy back to the sleeping quarters. He didn't dare risk Robin seeing what he was going to do to Luffy. Also, enough for tonight; he had big plans for tomorrow and they involved Luffy.

* * *

"Loony? How do I do this?" Luffy asked, confused.

"Do not worry, Original. Just act like you normally would and I will take it from there."

Luffy stared at Loony's clothes and gave a small laugh, "You don't look like yourself at all, Loony!" The other only grinned back, "You forgot; these are your clothes. And I am your identical _twin_, so I look like you. I must admit though, I dislike these clothes." He gave a small grimace, "Too many uncovered places. My suit is better."

"Nah, I tried that suit. I think I ripped it trying to fit in it."

"...I still can not believe how you ripped it, when both of us have the same body..." Loony sighed, "I guess it is better this way though. Besides, I think this hat makes me look dashing." He grinned, as he adjusted his strawhat, which was almost identical to Luffy's.

"Was this what you bought at that town in Jaya?"

A nod. "Would it not be awesome if no one could tell which one of us is which? We could play like this forever! Now..." Loony smiled and took a hold of Luffy's hand, "Shall we go, Luffy?"

"Alright! Luffy!" Luffy gave a small snicker and the two walked out. A few moments later they were on deck. "Tadaa~!" The two identical voices yelled out.

Everyone stopped with what they were doing and stared at the two. In a heartbeat Usopp and Chopper were near them, yelling out in awe. Chopper's eyes were glinting, "How did you two- Oh my gosh! Which one of you is Luffy?"

The two grinned identically. Both were wearing red vests, blue shorts and a similar strawhat. Though one strawhat had a white strip of cloth on it, instead of a red one, like the other one had. One of them grinned and said, "Baka! Like we'll tell! You guys have to find out yourselves~!" They smirked similarly and Chopper stared at the two in awe.

Robin smiled slightly and said, "Is that so, Loony?"

Loony took a double-take and stared at Robin, before he let out a small smirk, "Of course you would notice the hat," He said while taking off the thin cloth from his hat and putting it back on reversed, "But can you do so after lunch?" The back side of it was red, so now there really was no telling who was who if they had to guess later.

Loony smirked and put his hat back on, "Let's play a game!" He exclaimed, taking over Luffy's personality again. He took a hold of Luffy's hand and said, "If no one can figure out which one of us is which by tomorrow midnight, then I will be allowed to have Luffy all to myself on one day in every week. One. Day. In. Every. Week." He said slowly, noticing how Zoro twitched slightly, hands leaning towards his swords already.

"Of course, if we lose, then the winner decides what to do to us. But the winner gets only one day to do something to us. No days in every week for you guys. Use it wisely, I suggest." And in a blink of an eye both of them were gone.

Sanji lighted a cigarette, "Are they serious?" Robin smiled lightly and said, "They're cute together. They complete each other."

Half of the day no one saw any sign of Luffy or Loony, even though they searched for them. Near lunchtime everyone were getting a bit anxious already. Though when Sanji yelled out that lunch was ready, they both appeared into the kitchen, one of them having a suspiciously flushed face.

Lunch went without any fights and the usual mischief. Well...

"I want that!"

Sanji growled slightly, rubbing his temple, trying to get rid of his headache, "Luffy! That's not your-"

"Ah, how do you know who I am?"

"...Uhh, Loony then?"

"NOT TELLING!" He laughed with his counterpart and they both then proceeded in emptying the table. Frankly, those two were giving everyone a headache so big that it probably wont go away for weeks. No one so far had figured out which one was which and as more time passed they got louder and more mischiveous.

Sanji jumped slightly when he felt something against his thigh. Robin stared at Sanji curiously, "What's wrong, cook-san?" Sanji just smiled in Robin's direction and said, "Ah, nothing, I guess." He took a glance underneath the table and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. With a scowl he turned back to eating, before he let out a small surprised squeak. That something had just decided that his inner thigh was the best place to rest.

The two identical ones at the table turned to stare at Sanji, both of their mouths full of food.

"What's wrong-"

"-Sanji?"

Half of their nakama at the table turned to stare at Sanji, whose face was turning a darker shade of red with each second, while the other half continued to eat. Sanji coughed slightly and said, "Noth_ing!_" His voice went high-pitched with the last syllable, when he felt that something (it was a hand, he was sure of it) reach up higher, towards a highly dangerous place.

"Excuse me!" Sanji spluttered and ran outside quickly, slamming the door with more force than needed. The atmosphere left at the table was quite tense, until Loony and Luffy both started laughing.

"What's wrong with Sanji?"

"I have no idea!" The two chuckled slightly, one of them smiling almost evilly. Robin chuckled slightly and asked, "Loony-san, what did you do?"

"What do you-"

"-mean?"

The two wore identical faces of confusion, but Robin wasn't fooled, "Loony," She looked at one of them specifically, "I think you should keep your hands on the table when you're eating."

The two were completely silent for a moment, before one of them started laughing and clapping, "I think Sanji was funny!" His other joined in on the laughing again and added, "Right, right! I've never seen Sanji that fast before!"

Robin stared at the two incredulously, slightly put out by their actions, "U-uh, I think you two should go apologize to him. I think his pride was damaged a bit." It was actually getting hard for her to keep track on who's Loony and who's Luffy.

"Ehh, why?" Both of them whined and pouted slightly.

Zoro sighed, "Because it was most likely you two, or at least one of you, that made him like this. And since we can't tell which one of you did it," Zoro gave a smirk in the general direction of both of them, "Then you both have to go apologize."

The two stared blankly at Zoro, before one of them asked, "Can we finish eating first?"

"No!"

The two grumbled and whined something under their breaths, but walked out of the kitchen without any more hassle.

"Original..." Loony said quietly as they made their way to the front of the ship, searching for Sanji. "...You aren't jealous, right? For what I did?"

"Eh, what did you do?" Luffy asked, hands behind his head.

Loony gave a small chuckle and answered, "Nothing... Let us just find Sanji." He didn't have the heart to tell Luffy.

Loony stopped in his tracks when he felt something on his shoulder. He turned around to see Sanji staring at him with what could only be described as a terrifying expression. Loony grinned sheepishly, feeling a little cold suddenly, "U-uh, hi Sanji! What brings you here?" Dammit, act like Luffy! "Oh, is it okay for me to eat your food? You don't want it anymore, right?" Patting himself on his back mentally, Loony watched how something flicked across Sanji's face.

Sanji coughed slightly and said, cheeks tinting red, "I know it was you, Loony-"

"Ah, how do you know it was me?"

Sanji's eyes moved to watch Luffy and he said, "...Do you really have to ask that?" Loony, confused, turned to see how Luffy was leaning against the railing, staring at the water, looking bored out of his mind.

"...Point taken. Alright, so you win, Sanji." Loony gave a small lopsided grin, "Now, you can do anything you want to us for a _whole day..._ Anything _special_ you would like?" He took a hold of Sanji's tie and brought their faces closer together. Sanji, with a completely red face, pulled back and said, "I... The only thing you two could do that would make me happy, is try to not get in my way while I cook." As an afterthought he added, "And don't let Luffy raid the kitchen tonight."

Loony gave a small smile, "If that's the only thing you want. Of course... I'd be willing to do some certain things if you... changed your mind though. Don't you want something right... now?" He said it with a completely innocent voice, throwing Sanji off for a moment. Sanji composed himself quickly though and said, looking away, "Loony, there's a place and time for everything. Now's the time for lunch. Both of you go back and don't you _dare_ try that stunt again!"

Loony bowed, "As you wish, Winner." His lips curled slightly and he then turned to Luffy, "Let us go back, Original..." No answer.

His eyes narrowed slightly when his double didn't answer. "Original?" He tried again, but it had the same effect as trying to talk to a mirror. Finally curious as to why Luffy was acting like this, he went and leaned next to him on the railing. Following Luffy's line of sight he, too, stared. He saw an island, not too far away, but not too close either.

Loony smiled slightly, "Original... Luffy, let us go back now."

"There's something coming."

Loony stared blankly at Luffy, before he turned to watch the island again. True enough, there was somthing coming their way. It looked like a flying ball of white fur. Eyes widening a fraction he yelled to Sanji, who was still standing there, "Get everyone ready!" He was about to go stretch himself in front of the sails, because that ball of white fur was going to rip them, but before he could do anything, Luffy took a hold of his hand, keeping him in place. Loony, slightly shocked, saw Luffy smile, before he tugged him towards the sails with him.

Instantly knowing what Luffy was doing, Loony gave a small smile too. Luffy stretched his arm back (the one that was holding on to Loony) and then stretched it to the front and up, leaving Loony up there for a couple of seconds. Acting fast, he tried to effectively make the _Fuusen_ move. He wasn't that great at stretching yet though, so it came out rather half-assed. But he still managed to catch the speeding ball and didn't break the sails.

Falling down on his feet, he gave a small smile at Luffy, before they took a look at the small furball. Hearing their other nakama come outside to see what was going on, the two identical boys showed them a dirty, white, shivering rabbit.

"Ah, it's so cute!" Nami exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"But how did it get here?" Robin mused silently.

"Someone probably thought it would be best to try out a new cannon with a rabbit." Loony scoffed, petting the shivering rabbit. It looked like it truly had been shot out of a cannon though. It's fur was scorched in some places and there was blood in some places. What was peculiar about it though, was the strange black mark on it's back. It wasn't a burn or anything; it's black fur just made a strange mark on it.

Mildly curious about that, Loony glanced at the animal's eyes. They were violet.

"Ah, Sanji, can we cook him?"

"No!"

Everyone looked, surprised, at Loony, who had made that exclamation. Said boy gave a small grin and said, "I do not want it to die yet, Original. May we keep it?" Almost everyone were surprised at Loony's act of affection towards a small rabbit, but none questioned it. Half of them were even happy.

"Ah, it really is cute!" Usopp said, petting the rabbit. Loony gave a small smile and handed it to Chopper, waiting.

"He's saying something..." Chopper said, "He's afraid. And tired. There was some kind of a fight. He got caught up in it and they decided to blow him out to the open sea. His left front paw is broken too. I should take care of him." Chopper said and went to heal the small rabbit.

* * *

"Loony?"

Loony looked up to see Robin and gave a small grin, "How do you know-"

"I think Luffy's a bit jealous."

Loony blinked, "...What?" The woman only smiled slightly and answered, "And I think he's a bit mad at you. You didn't let him eat the rabbit." There was a certain glint in Robin's eyes and Loony had to supress a shiver at that. Robin knew too...

"Hm... What do you think of him then?" Loony asked, eyes drifting away to look at how Luffy was playing with Usopp.

"...Nothing yet," Robin answered, knowing exactly who Loony was talking about. A few moments later though she said, "That mark on that rabbit's back though... I've seen it before."

Loony nodded, eyes not leaving Luffy, "My point exactly. I believe I first saw it in a newspaper... It is unfortunate that I do not remember where I put it. I can not remember what exactly I read about it." His eyes narrowed slightly, before a small smile appeared on his face. "Though, I must admit, I find him rather cute."

Robin couldn't tell whether he was talking about that rabbit or Luffy.

* * *

_Treat_ - To treat with, or behave towards (a thing or person), in a certain manner. To try to cure (a disease, a person etc.). To buy (a meal, present) for someone. To write or speak about; to discuss.

A/N: Okay, first I have to thank my best friend Chopper for helping me with this so effing much! This chapter was going to be another pointless one, until she gave an effing GREAT idea that made this story have a complete 180 turn! She only gave me one word too, before everything just flowed~! That word was, surprise surprise, rabbit!

Anyway, this story will have an appearance of... someone we all know and love! ...Well... anyway, I can't tell just yet. You can guess though~!

Vote in my poll too! O: I have to go and write something for Hetalia now...


	7. Ruffle

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy), M for an obvious reason, narcissism, slight mind-torture, smut

**Chapter 7 - Ruffle**

Luffy doesn't care about gender when it comes to love; that's the first thing one should know about him. To him, a person is his or her heart; how he acts around people and how he treats his friends, as well as enemies. He cares little about appearances as well. To him, all it matters is the heart.

_Your appearance; I care naught._

The second thing you should know is that he's... kind of naive and oblivious when it comes to love. You can make all sorts of passes at him and they all flow either through him, or around him. You wont succeed with anything, unless you spell it out for him. Though, if he's just not interested in you like that, then that wont probably work either.

_Remember; the time when we fought._

Third; he _needs_ to be loved and he needs someone to love, too. Generally he loves big groups of people. He likes to be in the centre of attention from time to time, even if he doesn't know it himself. He gets love from other people that way. But when _he's_ in love with someone, he loves them with all of his heart. He _never_ leaves his beloved in a dangerous spot and he _always_ believes in them. Knows what they're capable of and wouldn't ask them to do more than they can.

_I attacked you like a cowardly lowlife._

Some people don't generally notice the first time they fall in love. Some people don't notice that even after dozens of times. Luffy falls into the latter category. He doesn't think about love in that way. He has his nakama and he thinks that's all he'll ever need. True, but naive. Everyone feels a tug of need for a greater love, than just friendship and family-love. But the thing is, Luffy never realizes when he has fallen in love. That's one of the major flaws he has.

_I am not sad, that I did not bring a knife._

Luffy actually _has_ fallen in love before. He didn't know it though, still doesn't. When he falls in love, he acts rather... peculiar around that person. Not shy or anything. Completely the opposite; he's _more _than willing to spend time with them. It just that, he acts like he's a child. A child who likes the girl next door. Not a teen, no. A child. He wants to play with them and would get moody from time to time, if he doesn't get to spend enough time with them. He would smile brightly for days about something he did with the other. He likes to get attention from that person and would annoy them to hell and back to get it. He might also playfully pick on them.

_Your pure originality; it just astounds me._

Ahh, but now you're wondering that that's what he does to _all_ of his nakama, _all of the time_. Pretty much, but there's a few more things you should know about Luffy in love. He does this... thing, when his loved one was asleep (and he was too). Unconsciously, he would put his left hand on his beloved's palm and... explore it. There's no other word that would fit here. He would unconsciously, asleep, explore his loved one's palm. But if they were in seperate beds, then Luffy would, still asleep, move to their side. Also, when he's thinking of his beloved, his eyes don't just get a far-away look in them. His eyes would start moving unconsciously back and forth really quick. And he doesn't register it himself, until someone snaps him out of it and points out what he just did. He still wouldn't understand though.

_Your lovely smile; it all surrounds me._

Someone needs to spell it out to him. He _might_ understand then.

_Why, oh why is your love so toxic?_

Was Luffy in love right now?

_Your love, it's just out of this world; cosmic._

Loony had no idea. He would _love_ to know though. He would even chew his own arm off to get that answer. With everyone around, he just couldn't stare deeply at Luffy all the time to see if his eyes would move back and forth. And at night, he slept. He was a light sleeper, yes, but even he wouldn't feel Luffy's soft caresses in his sleep... If he explored his hand at all that is.

_Please, coerce._

Loony knew the past loves of Luffy. There were few of them, but they were there. One of them was undoubtedly Red Hair Shanks, Luffy's childhood friend. Luffy admired the man, still does, but it was a childish love, when he wasn't even a teen yet. He still acted the same as now though. His eyes were a dead give-away.

_My lovely reverse._

After that he might have had _flings_ of sorts. There may have been one or two other people; one was a girl, the other was a boy. He didn't love them, but he did like them a lot more than needed.

_I need you like I need air._

And then there was Ace, Luffy's brother. Luffy liked him a lot, maybe even loved for a while. He was undoubtedly very dear to Luffy and still is to this day. Even though Ace had figured out Luffy's more-than-appropriate love for him, he hadn't taken advantage of it and had left the village in hopes that Luffy would clear his mind a bit (and also to become a pirate). And when they would meet again, Ace would truly see if Luffy loved him.

_Do not look at others; it's only fair._

And the last time they had met, Ace had smiled fondly at Luffy when his little brother had showed him affection. He promised that they would meet again and maybe be together again.

_I will die without you_

Now, Loony wasn't petty, but he _was_ jealous. A bit... Okay, a lot. He wanted Luffy's love badly. He craved for it. He needed those eyes identical to his to stare at him with affection and love. He craved for his Original's touch, because it felt like hot fire against his skin. Yet it felt like burning ice against his skin. He wanted to see. Yet he wanted to be blind. He wanted to remember. Yet he wanted to forget. He wanted to live. And yet he wanted to die.

_So when I am gone, I say, "Adieu."_

But he wanted it all from Luffy and with Luffy and... everything just had to be somehow connected to Luffy. He needed Luffy like air. He couldn't live without him. He couldn't breathe without him. He would be blind without him. He would forget without him.

He wanted Luffy's-

"Loony? What're you doing?"

Loony blinked out of his reverie and stared at the person who had adressed him; Chopper. He was staring at him with big eyes and his head cocked to the side slightly. His eyes went to Loony's, before he stared at Loony's hands, where the small white rabbit sat, sleeping.

Loony's face was blank for a couple of seconds, when a small smile made it's way on his face and he patted Chopper's head lovingly, before he turned to the paper on the table in front of him. He answered with a soft voice, "I was thinking... Luffy would look rather adorable in a dress." He smirked wickedly to himself, petting the white rabbit's fur softly. Lying was his forté.

"Then you would look good in a dress too, right? I mean, you look like him, y'know," Chopper said, not bothered by Loony's train of thought. Clothes were only to cover oneself's body. Why humans followed this _fashion_, Chopper had no clue. Also, it didn't matter if a boy wore a girl's clothes or a girl wore a boy's clothes, right?

"Hmm..." Loony agreed quietly, still staring at the paper in front of him. There was a poem on it. Lord, was he truly such a romantic that he would write poems unconsciously? It was a pretty lousy one too.

But he smiled fondly at it and then stood up, holding the white rabbit gently to not awake it. He gave a small glance at Chopper and asked off-handedly, "So, what are the others doing?" The reindeer blinked once and stepped back slowly when Loony stretched his body slightly, "We're playing hide-and-seek. I'm searching for them!" He gave a big grin at the Opposite, who smiled back lightly and answered, "Really now? Then, how about I help you look for Original? If I do that, can I borrow him for the day?"

Chopper grimaced slightly at the fact that he wouldn't get to play with Luffy any more, but nodded nonetheless. Luffy was good at hiding. (But then again, in Loony's opinion, you just couldn't play hide-and-seek properly with three idiots.)

Loony, feeling a little more energized, went straight to the kitchen, still holding the sleeping rabbit. He gave a small nod at Sanji, who was washing the dishes, and went to the fridge, opening it. Out rolled a big ball of... Luffy.

"What the hell! How did you get in there, Luffy?" Sanji yelled at his captain, who was asleep. Loony was more considerate; he smiled and rubbed Luffy's cheek with his shoe, "Original, time to wake up. I found you~!" When that was met with silence (except for the small snoring), Loony grinned and grabbed Luffy's scruff with one hand, dragging him outside.

Leaving the other two males inside, he dragged Luffy to the back of the ship. He put the white rabbit on the floor softly, which woke it up from it's slumber. Loony smiled at the rabbit, "Sorry, I had to." The rabbit stared at him curiously for a few moments, before it stared at Luffy, sniffing him. Loony stared fondly at Luffy for a couple of seconds, before he went and softly lied on top of his bulging stomach. It was soft and squishy, but it was still Luffy; the man he loved.

His weight, though, didn't go over well with Luffy, as the other groaned pointedly and opened his eyes. He stared at Loony's smiling face for a couple of seconds, before he stood up, making Loony fall down. He stretched and yawned loudly, "Man, what a good nap!"

Loony frowned a bit, before a grin replaced it and he stood up, placing his hand over his Original's shoulders, "Now, Original, what say you we do some training? Just to get the extra weight off of you? Not that you are not cute like this, but would it not be hard to, say, fight enemies with that stomach bulging out like that?" His grin only widened at the sight of Luffy looking at himself with a confused expression. Finally, the captain said, "I guess so. I want to eat after that though."

"I think that will be a bit of a problem though, since you ate the whole fridge. We'll arrive at the island soon though, so do not worry."

_(The rabbit was staring at them. It was frightened, Loony knew. But why?)_

He tugged at Luffy's hand gently, asking him to come with him. To train.

* * *

"Luffy, come with me now," Loony said softly, when they had finished their training. The big stomach Luffy had before was gone now, leaving only refined muscles.

He took Luffy's hand, asking him to come along. The rabbit had long gone to Chopper and Usopp, leaving the two alone. Now they were finished and Loony intended to take a bath, with Luffy. Nothing was going to distract them anymore; Loony made sure of it before they went. Sanji wouldn't cook any food until they reached the island, because Luffy had just eaten everything. For a moment he had thought that maybe the storage room was still full, before he dismissed it; Luffy had surely emptied that too.

In the bathroom, he turned to Luffy with a small smirk, "Now, let's take a bath, seriously this time. Take off your clothes." Meanwhile, he put the water on, rather hot, but not scaldingly and started to take his own clothes off very slowly, savouring everything that was happening. His head felt light, as Luffy complied with what he had said and started to take his vest off. It all felt like slow motion to Loony, though in reality, Luffy was shedding his clothes remarkably fast. When Luffy got to his pants though, Loony took his wrist, stopping him, "Ah, I am sorry... May I do that for you?" He had only managed to unbutton his suit, nothing more.

Luffy cocked his head to the side slowly, "Eh, but I can do it myself." The other only shook his head, "Nonsense- I mean, I know that, but I would like to do it myself. It is the least I can do for everything you have done for me."

Luffy blinked, not really getting Loony's trail of thought, but nodded slowly.

Loony felt a wave of something hot run through him and slowly make it's way to his member. He hooked his thumbs in Luffy's pants, all the while staring at Luffy in the eye. He didn't really care much about the other's body, considering that his was the same, but he _did_ want to see Luffy's reaction to everything. Even though he knew what he was gonna do; or more likely, what he _wasn't_ gonna do. He wouldn't do anything. For him, being nude wasn't shameful.

His head feeling light, he dragged his hands to the button, opening it softly. Next came the zipper, which wouldn't have been that much of a trouble if it weren't for his hands that were shaking quite violently. The zipper was undone and soon he was pushing the material off of Luffy's hips. His eyes hadn't left Luffy's even once during all that, but now he had to stand back and look over his Original.

Perfect. Just like he was.

Loony took his own clothing off and put them in a corner, by where most of Luffy's clothes were at. The hat and the monocle followed.

And then, he turned back and they stared at each other. Exactly the same. Entirely similar. And for a moment, Loony thought that this was wrong; he shouldn't lust after his Original. But he did, he did that and so much more; he loved him.

He stopped the water and beckoned Luffy to follow him into the bathtub. He leaned down with a sigh; water did miracles to tired muscles. He opened his eyes to stare at Luffy, who was staring back.

And then, he was moving forward. And Luffy was getting closer.

(_Or was it him moving closer to Luffy?)_

And he took a hold of his Original's face, turning it gently. He placed his hand behind Luffy's head and leaned down to his neck, licking it softly.

"Ah, Loony?"

It was hot, hot, hothothot! His mind was crashing, no longer able to think. Matters went only worse when Luffy let out a sound that sounded like he was confused. A sound so utterly Luffy. And he was growing hard. And it was hot, hot, _hot_!

_(There was a mirror in the bathroom. It was growing foggy.)_

He apologized softly, half-wondering if Luffy heard that, and continued to lick Luffy's neck. His tongue was followed by his lips and teeth, as he started to kiss and nip and suck and _Oh Lord, he was so hard already! Hot hot hot, damnit, wantwant__**want**__!_

He moaned against Luffy's neck, feeling a shiver run down his spine, even in the hot water. And he felt it; Luffy shivered against him too. Feeling almost delirious, he placed his leg in between Luffy's legs and thrusted up his knee slightly. As the other instinctively pushed his own leg upwards into his groin, Loony let out a surprised yell. He rubbed his knee in slow circles, feeling Luffy's member harden to his stimulations, which in turn made him harder.

He pulled back his head and stared into Luffy's eyes. They were no longer bright and wide, but half-lidded and filled with... something foreign And it made Loony feel ashamed that he was ruining his Original's innocence, but he also felt a certain thrill in him, because _he_ would be getting Luffy, not anyone else. He deserved Luffy and no one else.

A shudder; Luffy was learning quickly what made him feel good. Head light, he pulled Luffy into a kiss. And it felt better than anything they had done so far. Their lips fit perfectly, their _bodies_ fit perfectly, everything was like a puzzle being put together.

He kissed and he nipped and sucked and it just felt like they were doing that for _hours_. He swirled his tongue with Luffy's, sucked and goaded the other's tounge to follow into his mouth. He repeated that for a couple of times, before Luffy got the hang of it. When they parted, Luffy's breath was fanning against his skin a little bit more faster than before.

Deciding to reward them both, Loony thrust his groin into his other's, feeling the other tense up deliciously. He didn't even have to repeat that motion, because Luffy pulled on his hips, wanting more friction. Their pace was clumsy for a while, either doing their own thing for a moment. But it gradually grew faster and more refined and _harder, oh yes, harder._

Loony pulled back and started to kiss his way down to Luffy's chest. He left a hot trail of saliva on the other's chest, feeling very pleased with that. When he reached his nipple, he took it into his mouth, giving a rather hard thrust into Luffy's groin. He tortured the other nipple with his fingers lightly. It wasn't long before both of Luffy's nipples were rock-hard. And even then he didn't let up on the small torture. He kissed and licked and sucked, until Luffy wasn't saying anything coherent anymore. All Loony figured out of his blabber was his name.

Luffy muffled his moans into Loony's neck and the Opposite smirked, "Sensitive, are we?" He gave a particularly hard thrust for the last time, before he pulled back slightly. When Luffy's hips tried to follow, he took a hold of them and kept them in place. His heart almost sunk at the whine Luffy let out. It was a really miserable one. The one he always did when he was denied seconds.

(_The mirror was so fogged up now that it was hard to tell that it had been a mirror at all.)_

Loony shook out of it and placed a small kiss on Luffy's lips, "Sorry, love, it'll all come back, I promise." And to fill his promise, he took a hold of Luffy's member and slowly dragged his fingers up to the tip. His reward was a loud moan and a thrust upwards. Now this was a bit of a problem; the others might hear them if they were too loud. Loony decided he would do something about it later and continued to touch Luffy's member softly, knowing exactly what would bring the other over the edge. He needed to see Luffy's face when he would come. Something he desired with all of his heart.

And, still pumping the other's member, he brought a hand behind Luffy and dragged a single finger up the other's spine. The bathroom was filled with a scream of pleasure and Loony had to kiss Luffy to silence him. He did it again, dragging his finger up the other's spine slowly. He felt, rather than saw Luffy tense and come hard into the water.

Loony pulled back and stared at the other, shudders wracking throughout his body. Luffy... he was so beautiful when he came. His mouth was still open in a silent moan, his head pulled back in a pleasurable arch and his eyes were fogged up. Magnificent.

Loony smiled softly, when the other started to come to. Instantly Luffy's eyes flew to Loony's own groin and he said bluntly, "You're still hard." His Opposite nodded slowly and answered, "Sit back, dear Luffy. I can take care of it myself..." To prove his point he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and tugged softly. He smirked a bit when he saw Luffy's gaxe fixate on his entire body. With the situation like that, he wasn't going to last long.

A shiver ran down his spine as he rubbed his balls lightly with his other hand. He pumped slowly, every touch sending him closer and closer to the edge. And with Luffy watching him that intensely... Loony wondered if he would even last a minute.

His pace started to quicken though, but before he could pull and squeeze and tug and everything else that would make him come, he felt a hand, not unlike his own, wrap around his hand on his member. He opened his eyes and saw Luffy, eyes filled with concentration as he stroked and squeezed and _Oh Lord!_

Loony came hard and tried to use Luffy's mouth as a voice muffler. It worked _wonders!_

* * *

"...Maybe we should wake them up?"

"I'm gonna kill Loony after this! ...HIS HAND! LOOK WHERE IT IS?"

"Zoro, calm down... nothing happened. They just... fell asleep like that..."

* * *

_Ruffle_ - To make wrinkled or uneven, especially hair, feathers etc.

AN: ...I have no excuse to say why I updated so late. I was just procrastinating. So yeah, I really really hoped this would make it up.

Also, there will be a surprise next chapter, two if they go to the island~! :D


End file.
